Dragon Ball XL: Namek Saga
by HitokiriB
Summary: The first saga has gone, the Sayjin saga and now Goten, Truns, and Krillen set off to Planet Namek, Piccolo's homeworld to wish all thier friends there but instead they find Lord, Buu and his henchmen and also a few new friends. The Sayjin Saga included.
1. Prologue

Dragon Ball XL  
  
- Prologue -  
  
"Shut Up!!" Bardock yelled to his servant. Bardock throws his cup he was holding at his general. "I don't care if Planet Yudo can't be occupied till later!" The general bows and knees down to the floor. "Sire, Commander Vageta, ordered us to not make any actions till the full moon." Bardock angrily slams his fist on his throne chair. "Dang" (Since when does a commander's order take over a king's order) He thought.  
  
"Fine, wait until the full moon. Then Planet Yudo is ours." Just then a pink, small character pops out from the shadows, covered in Sayjin armor. "Lord Buu!!" Bardock yelled, sounding surprised. "Why hello, King Bardock. How is the Planet Yudo Operation going?" He asked questionably. "Well", said Bardock, nervously, "We will have to wait till the full moon is out due to the high concentrate of power there." As Bardock announced the Yudo Operation, he stood and bowed to Lord Buu. "Why wait so long?" He sounded awful annoyed, which isn't good. "Sir, its just 3 extra days." He stammered. "Do you need my men to interfere? They can easily handle the job. Even my rookies could handle this job." Buu asked. Bardock waves his hand no. "Sire, our men can take control of Planet Yudo, you have my word." Lord Buu then looks up at Bardock. "When shall I pick up Prince Kakoratte?" Bardock then narrows his eyes and grits his teeth. "Pick him up tomorrow!" Buu jokefully says, "That's a date." He softly knocks Bardock in the arm and leaves. Bardock holds where Lord Buu punch him to show it hurt. "Are we going to give up Prince Kakoratte?" Questioned his right-hand man, Lord Tora. "I'd rather give up Planet Sayja then give him the prince!!" Bardock angrily yelled. "Sire" Said Lord Tora. We then see a battlefield and we see a man with tall hair and beard on the ground, bloody with two beings kicking him. "Ugh!!!" Grunted the man. "Why don't you die, Vageta. It's no hope. You are weak, while we are strong!!" Stated the man with black hair and Sayjin armor. "Should we just blast him. Lord Buu will destroy Planet Sayja within the hour. I don't want to be late for the fireworks." Commented the girl with blond hair and Sayjin armor. "What…. Do…. You…. mean?!?!" Vageta asked weakly. The man with the black hair turned to him. "Lord Buu is planning on destroying the Sayjin race of course." Vageta's eyes widen and he attempts to get up, but instead to be beat down by the pair. Vageta isn't moving or showing any signs of life. Just then, the man with black hair's scouter beeped. "Come in Sergeant 17 and 18, Lord Buu requests you meet with him immediately!!" 17 looks at 18. "Vageta's dead. Let's go." The two fly off and we see Vageta struggling to get up. Vageta gets up and weakly says, "At least my son is alive, he was sent to the Planet Earth." His eyes roll to the back of his head and he dies. 


	2. Chapter 1

-Chapter 1-  
  
Twenty years have passed and we see a car. The man driving has a suit and tie, with large black hair. With him is a women with shoulder-length blue hair, a green dress, and with them is a boy with light-purple hair and a neatly tucked in shirt with khaki pants. "When will Gokou, Chi-Chi, and Goten arrive?" Asked the women to the man next to him. "Gokou said about nineish." Answered the man. "This is so cool we could all get together with the rest of the gang at King Kai's Island." The women said gleefully and the man nodded. (I wish I didn't have to come) The boy thought. We then see a home with and a man, with a suit and tie, and unique black hair carrying presents to the car, a women with black hair tied in a bun and a long dress, and a boy with the same unique hair style with a coat and khaki pants. "Chi-Chi, were do you want these presents to go?" The man asked. "Put them in the trunk of the car, Gokou" Chi-Chi answered. Just then, the women felt a tug at the end of her dress, and the little boy was there. "What do you want, Goten?" Chi-Chi asked. "Where are we going?" He asked. Gokou walks up and puts his hand on top of Goten's head. "We're going to a old friend of ours named King Kai." Gokou informed Goten. Goten thought for a minute and then asked "Will food and Trunks be there?" He asked thoughtfully. "Vageta and his family is probably there already and there will be lots of food, Goten." Gokou answered to Goten. Goten gets all excited. "YIPPEE!!!!" Goten starts running to the car. We then see outer space and two pods shooting towards Earth. Inside pod number two is a man with a scouter, Sayjin armor, and hair just like Gokou's. Inside pod number 2 is a man with a scouter, Sayjin armor, and long thick black hair. They rush towards Earth. We then see a small house on an island in the middle of the sea with party balloons. In it, we see a man with three eyes, a small, little guy with white skin and red patches on his face, a man with two scars and long thick black hair, a guy with long, blond hair and muscular, and a green, pointy eared guy with a turban standing in the corner. In the middle of a few is a small, pudgy insect-, man thing with shades and two antenna, cracking jokes. "Then the man said. That's not my wife, it's my pet Salamander!!!" The person laughs hysterically while the others hang in utter silence while the green guy turns away in disgust. All of a sudden, there's a loud knock at the door. "Come in!!" The man with antenna cheerfully answered. The door opens and the guy we saw with large black hair, suit and tie and his family. "Vageta and Bulma. Nice to see you guys again!!" The man said happily. He then notices the small boy near Bulma's knee. (What is this insect guy? I think I should stomp on it) Thought the small boy. "And who do we have here?" Said the bug-guy. "My names King Kai", stretches his arm, "Put it here!" The boy takes King Kai's hand and shakes it, throwing King Kai on the floor, hard. Vageta, seeing this scene, starts laughing. "Finally, King Kai made a joke!!" He pats his son on the head. "My son, Trunks, is too strong for his own good." The place erupts with laughter. Vageta and Bulma mingle a little, talking to some of the people in the room. (Is this place a circus or what?) Trunks thinks. He then sees Piccolo and can't help but stare. Piccolo notices Trunks staring at him and smiles. Just then, another knocking at the door and King Kai comes to the door and opens it. Gokou, Chi-Chi, and Goten arrive at the house. "Gokou, Chi-Chi. So glad to see you again!!" King Kai shouted. He looks at Goten and looks up at Gokou and Chi-Chi. "You too?" He asked. "What do you mean, King Kai?" Gokou asked. "What I mean is", touching his two fingers together, "You both a have a son." Gokou is surprised. "Uh…yeah." Gokou looks at Trunks. "Oh, you meet Trunks?" King Kai holds up his red, throbbing hand without explanation. Just then, "Hey Gokou!!" Came a high-pitched voice. Gokou turns his head. "Krillen!!" A bald headed small man walks up to Gokou and shakes his hand. "How's it going, Gokou?" Gokou shakes his. "Fine Krillen. And you?"  
  
"I'm doing o.k. I guess." Krillen answered back to Gokou. Everyone is talking until they feel a little shake. "What was that?" Everyone was asking. We then see the two pods made contact with Earth. "What the heck was that?" The policemen in the police car asked as they turned around and headed for the sound. Two big impact craters were formed from the pods and smoke rises up from the crater. The police car stops right next to the crater and the policemen carefully and nervously gets out to investigate. "Is this one of them "space junk"?" The officer asked nervously. "I have no idea Officer Bob. Whatever it is…it's not from around here!" Said the other officer. Suddenly, light begins to flow from the ship and the hatches open. The officers' men show true terror as two figures emerge from the pods and walk onto Earth's soil. "Be…ready…. (Gulp)…. Officer Bob!!" The policemen said. "Yea…I will…Officer Mike" Officer Bob said. We can see the faces of the beings and one has hair resembling Gokou's while the other has long, thick black hair. "FREEZE!!!!!" Officer Mike boldly announced. "We have you surrounded!!" Just then Officer Bob fled but only to be taken down by a small energy beam type attack that the thick haired man shot from his palms. "Officer Bob!!" Officer Mike yelled. He raises his gun to the two men and fires two shots at both but the two just catches the bullets with his two fingers, chopstick style. "Excuse me. Is this yours?" The thick-haired man calmly asked. "Do you want it back?" The man with Gokou's hair politely asked. At that moment, the two fling their hands and we see the officer fly back into the car and the car is exploded. The man is limp and the car is in ashes. Their high-tech eye- patches bleep and show some numbers and arrows. "From what I see, Turlis, I sense 5 more then normal powerlevels. Clearly over the 300's range." The thick haired man said. "No doubt that one is Kakoratte and one is Vageta. There are others but they are not to worry about." Turlis announced. The two fly off in that direction. The scene cuts back to King Kai's Island and the cheerful mood turns to a stale mood. Gokou turns to Vageta. "Hey Vageta, should we go investigate what that was?" Gokou asked. Vageta answered with a nod and they took off. Piccolo, the green guy, Krillen, Yamcha, the man with long hair and scars, Olibu, the blond hair man, and Tien, three –eyed man take off to. "C-mon Trunks!!" Goten yelled and he quickly powers-up. Trunks does the following and they take off before Bulma and Chi-Chi can catch them. "If you don't get back her mister. You will be grounded for a whole month. You here me!!!!" Chi-chi angrily yelled and Goten. "Chi-chi, they are out of hearing range already." Bulma told Chi-chi and Chi-chi could only look up and stare. We then see Gokou and Vageta in the lead with Piccolo, Krillen, Tien, and Yamcha following and Goten and Trunks in the way distance. "Hey Vageta, what do you think that was?" Gokou asked Vageta while looking forward. "Have no idea, Gokou." Vageta pauses to think. "I can feel their power, there's two. A evil dark power but one I faintly remember." Vageta takes another pause. "Like in a dream." Gokou nods his head. "I feel like I do to know this power." They rush with the others closely following. We see a green view of the scouter and yellow numbers and letters of a different language. "Raditz, they are coming this way." Turlis answered nervously. "Sure they outnumber us in people but we are clearly more powerful then any of them, Turlis." Raditz assured Turlis. (I've been looking forward of finding you brother. Vageta, last time I saw you was when you were a young baby. The day before I was sent by dad…. and before he died.) Raditz thought. "Hey Raditz, I'm itching to face my brother Kakoratte, let's go!!" Turlis asked his comrade. "Same here. Let's go." The two power-up and have white-aura circling around them. They then take off with great speeds. We then see Gokou, Vageta, and the others racing until Gokou and Vageta stop suddenly. The 4 others go up to where they are standing. "Hey Gokou, why are you standing here?" Krillen asked. Gokou turns to Krillen. "Vageta and I have been sensing a evil, dark power right when it landed. The two great powers are coming right at us at great speeds!" Gokou informed Krillen, still looking straight. Goten and Trunks stop to keep a safe distance so they won't be discovered. "Hey Trunks, why did they just stop?" Goten asked. "Beats me, Goten." Trunks answered Goten but knew very well something was up. Just then before Gokou and company. The two mysterious fighters stopped right in front of them and stared at them. "I've felt your power before." Gokou calmly commented. "Who…. Who are you guys?" The two evilly smiled. Turlis looked at Gokou. "I'm Turlis. I'm your big brother, Kakoratte." Gokou's mouth dropped and he was shocked. Raditz looked at Vageta. "I'm Raditz. I'm too your big brother, Vageta" Vageta gritted his teeth and looked mad. We then see the four of then staring at each other.  
  
This is the end of Dragon Ball XL: Chapter 1. Chapter 1 is part of the Sayjin Saga. All characters were not created by me but the creators of the Dragon Ball series. I do take credit for the plot of Dragon Ball XL and the development. Chapter 2: coming soon….  
  
Did ya like it. Cool, sweet, awesome, out of this world. Respond 


	3. Chapter 2

- Chapter 2 -  
  
"Last time on Dragon Ball XL: Chapter 1. Gokou, Vageta, and friends get a rude awakening when they find two very powerful beings they have visited the world. There whereabouts were unknown until they announced they are brothers of our heroes, Gokou and Vageta. What will be the outcome of this?"  
  
"Yeah. That's right." Raditz points to him and Turlis. "We are your big brothers!" Vageta raises his fists and becomes angry. "Yeah, right!! I don't even remember you!!" Vageta is about to lose his temper. "Vageta, have you forgotten your mission?" Vageta is surprised and calm down. "What mission? I don't remember any mission." Raditz ponders on this thought until Turlis speaks up. "Hey Raditz, maybe Vageta lost his memory or something." Turlis returns to Gokou. "Kakoratte, does this make any sense to you?" Gokou scratches his head and looks surprised. "This is all new to me." Raditz gets all mad. "Great!! The prince of Planet Sayja and 1st class warrior, Vageta Senior's son lost their memories." Gokou looks at them. "Say what?" Raditz looks at Gokou. "You and Turlis are both royalty. Your father, King Bardock was king of the Planet Sayja. Vageta and you are a warrior race called the Sayjins." Turlis then looks over Gokou's head and sees Goten and Trunks. "I'm guessing those are yours and Vegeta's children." Vageta and Gokou quickly turn around and finally notice them. "TRUNKS!!!!! RUN AWAY AS FA………!!!!!" Vageta yells at trunks but Raditz knees Vageta in the stomach without anyone knowing. "DAD!!!!!!" Trunks yells and powers up. Vageta is slowly floating down and then Raditz gives him a two-handed fist slam into the back sending him into the salty water below. "VAGETA!!!!!" Gokou yells and he turns around and stares coldly at Turlis and Raditz. "You guys aren't our brothers. You guys are bullies. Thugs!!" Gokou charges at them and Turlis dodges Gokou's punch and kicks him into the stomach and sends Gokou flying way up. Turlis then appears above Gokou and punches Gokou in the face sending him into a near-by island. By then Raditz came back up with a near-dead Vageta and Turlis appears with a near-dead Gokou. "Vageta, Kakoratte. We will be taking your sons. If you want them back, destroy half of Planet Earth's inhabitants within the next two hours or we will kill your sons and destroy this miserable dust ball of a planet." Raditz told them evilly. "Goten……." Gokou barely managed to say. Raditz and turlis throws Vageta and Gokou to Piccolo and Yamcha and they quickly disappear to Goten and Trunks and disappear again. Krillen rushes to them with Senzui beans. "Here Gokou, take this." Krillen pushes a Senzui bean into Gokou's mouth and Gokou swallows it. He then gives one to Vageta and they both awaken, renewed and 100% healed. "Ahhhh… This feels better!!" Gokou said while twirling his arm around, cracking it. "Gokou, what should we do about this? They have both of our sons and I don't want to destroy half of the inhabitants." Vageta asked Gokou. "I don't either. You and me alone can't defeat Raditz and Turlis. The two strongest should come with us. Piccolo and Olibu. Come with us." Gokou said. "Can you, Vageta, Olibu, and me beat those guys?" Asked Piccolo. "I'm not sure." Gokou answered. "Well. I want Trunks back so lets go!!" Vageta yelled and he powered up and so did Gokou, Piccolo, and Olibu. "There they go." Krillen said. We see Gokou, Vageta, Piccolo, and Olibu flying towards the two men who have their sons. (GOKOU!!!) Came a voice inside Gokou's mind. (Yeah King Kai?) Answered Gokou. (Just wanted to see how you are doing and I bet your wondering what all this means.) King Kai said, (This is all to confusing. Do you know about it King Kai?) Asked Gokou. (As a matter of fact I do. I knew you and Vageta's grandfather. The person who took care of you guys. Here's what happened. Vageta came to Earth as a small child inside a metal like pod. Grandpa Gotenks found Vageta when Vageta landed and adopted him. Two days later, another ship can crashing to earth and contained another small child which was you and showed a crown, telling your royalty. Grandpa Gotenks then called you Gokou. Vageta's name was readable but yours wasn't for some odd reason. You two were a handful and you two always fought, always rivaled until you two knocked each other in the head so hard. You gave yourselves amnesia and forgot your mission that Raditz and Turlis is telling you about.) Explained King Kai. (Oh, I see now.) Gokou replied. (Hey Vageta, getting all this?) Gokou though to Vageta. (It's all clear to me now.) Thought Vageta. (Vageta!! You were listening?!?) Thought-yelled King Kai. (Ha, Ha Ha, Ha. Is this some kind of private conversation? I deserved to know that.) Vageta thought. (I guess so) Thought King Kai. (We are getting near Raditz and Turlis, King Kai. I have to hang up now.) Though Gokou. (Good luck Gokou and Vageta. Come back alive.) Though king Kai. (We will) Vageta thought. (We promise) Gokou added. Vageta and Gokou nod at each other and flew faster with Piccolo and Olibu following them. We see Raditz and Turlis sitting in a clearing with Trunks and Goten in their spaceships, crying and throwing fits. "Beep, Beep, Beep" The scouter sounded and Raditz and Turlis narrowed their eyes to the scouters' numbers. "What the heck. Is this blasted thing going haywire?" Asked Turlis, quite angry at the gadget. "It must be broken." Raditz replied. They both turned their scouters on snooze. "Hey Turlis, go look at the kids." Commanded Raditz. "Yeah. Sure" Grumbled Turlis and he floated over there and looked at the pods and floated down looking into the pod where Trunks is. "Hey kid, don't worry. You have an hour left before you die. We haven't sensed any power fading yet." Trunks started yelling at Turlis and pounding the glass. Turlis then goes to Goten's pod and peers in. "Hey fella, you have an hour to go before you die. If your father doesn't obeys us." Turlis teased. "MY FATHER WILL COME TO SAVE ME AND DESTROY YOU GUYS!!!" Goten yelled, cracking some of the glass. "Whoa. Kid, settle down. Your father wouldn't dare think come to save you guys. If he did, he will die." Turlis told Goten. Turlis then floated out of the crater and joined Raditz. "Well?" Raditz asked. "Throwing fits as usual." Turlis told him. "I can't be believe Vageta and Kakoratte didn't train these kids right. They are Sayjins. Warriors. They're acting like babies." Grumbled Raditz. Just then, Turlis and Raditz's scouters bleeped and showed numbers. "Darn it, these things are broken!!" Raditz said with an annoyed sounding in his voice. He took of his scouter and fried it with an energy beam and so did Turlis. We see the group flying. "Gokou, what's the plan?" Olibu asked Gokou. "I'm not sure Olibu. I was thinking, since they have those scouters, we attack at 4 different sides." Gokou answered. "I think that sounds like a plan." Vageta announced. They all then split up in 4 different sides. Raditz and turlis show up again. "Hey Raditz, what if Vageta and Kakoratte do decide to try to rescue their sons?" Asked Turlis. "It would be a foolish act on there part and it would mean certain death." Raditz answered Turlis. Just then a bright light fills the area and 4 energy beams collide at Raditz and Turlis. "What the…….!!!!" Raditz shouted. "AHHHHHH……..!!!!" Turlis yelled. The 4 energy beams collide together creating a ground-shattering explosion. Gokou, Vageta, Olibu, and Piccolo come together above the blast. "We did it, Gokou!!" Olibu shouted. "Wait…" Gokou said. As the dust settled, there stood Raditz and Turlis, with just a few scratches. "What!! We gave it all we got." Piccolo yelled in anguish. "Is that you got. Huh?" Asked Raditz. Gokou then came flying down and tried to punch Turlis, but Turlis dodged the punch and punched Gokou in the face sending him 50 feet away. Vageta then tried to kick Raditz but Raditz held out his arm to block the kick, then uppercuts Vageta in the jaw sending him several feet in the air. Piccolo and Olibu rush towards Gokou and Vageta but Raditz grabs Olibu's leg and slams him into the ground and Turlis kicks Piccolo's back, sending him into the dirt. Gokou then comes racing towards Turlis and punches Turlis hard in the face sending Turlis into a tree, breaking it into a million pieces. Raditz then looks up and Vageta lands a two-foot smash in Raditz's face and smashes Raditz into the dirt. Gokou then fires a Kamehameha at Turlis and Vageta sends a Kamehameha at Raditz. "Do you think we got them?" Vageta asked Gokou. "Sorry Vageta but I'm not sure." Soon enough, Turlis and Raditz slowly gets up, bruised, beaten, and bloody. Just then Olibu flies at Raditz and kicks him hard in the gut sending Raditz into the air and Olibu shoots an energy blast at Raditz sending him into the ground. Piccolo uses his Mystic Attack and grabs Turlis and slams him into a large rock, crushing it, and throws him high into the air. Piccolo then shoots a Masenko-Ha at Turlis and Turlis crashes headfirst into the ground. Piccolo and Olibu lands next to Gokou and Vageta and waits out it out. Raditz and Turlis's bodies lay there for about a minute. "Did we get them?" Asked Piccolo. Just then Raditz and Turlis jump up really fast and both outstretch their arms and cup their hands and straighten out their fingers. "Hyper Destruction Blast!!!!" A rainbow colored blast comes charging at our heroes. A quick flash and we see the blast collide into the mountain, exploding it. In front of Gokou, Vageta, Piccolo, and Olibu is Goten and Trunks, enraged. "T…T…T…Trunks?" Vageta stammered. "Goten?" Was all Gokou could say. The two children then flew at Raditz and Turlis and punched them in the gut and both fired a ki blast in their faces. Then they charged at Turlis and Raditz and headbutted them in the chest, cracking their armor. Turlis and Raditz then picked them up and formed an energy blast but them Gokou and Vageta went behind them and grabbed their tails. "AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Turlis cried out in pain and same with Raditz. "Vageta, I (grunt) think we should (grunt) self-destruct." Gokou told Vageta. "It's the (grunt) only way.  
  
"What!!!" Turlis and Raditz both yell and struggled to escape. Gokou and Vageta then let go of their tails and quickly grab them around the sides. Vageta and Gokou then start to glow and sparkle. "KAKORATTE!!!!" Turlis shouted in terror. "VAGETA!!!!!!!" Raditz shouted in terror too. "Bye Vageta" Gokou says weakly. "Bye Gokou" Vageta weakly answers. Vageta and Gokou then explode and catapult Turlis and Raditz high in the air. "Grab the kids!!!" Piccolo yells. Olibu and Piccolo rushes and saves Trunks and Goten, and then shields themselves and the children. After the shockwave, dust settles and Gokou and Vageta have disintegrated. Piccolo and Olibu look up and see Raditz and Turlis come falling down and hit the ground, hard, really hard. "Are they dead?" Piccolo asked and Olibu shrugged. They walked over there to check. Piccolo shakes Raditz's arm and Raditz's eyes open. "You're not dead?!?!?" Raditz then weakly smiles. "Not yet. You think you have gotten rid of us? There will be two more powerful Sayjins on their way!" Raditz weakly tells them. "Nappa and Brolly. They are far stronger then us. Your battle was all for not." Turlis weakly commented. "Ha. We can just revive Gokou and Vageta with the dragon balls." Piccolo informed them. "Dragon what?" Raditz asked confusingly. "Dragon Balls. I magical ball that can grant any wish that's within the power of the Internal Dragon." Olibu informed Raditz. "I see." Raditz said. "Getting all that?" Raditz asked someone else. "What!?" Piccolo asked Raditz. "We both have a secret headphone recorder gadget in our ears and the people on the other line know what you said." Turlis said. Just then the life drained out from Turlis and Raditz and they died.  
  
"Dang!!" Piccolo said and fell to the ground and slammed his fist. Olibu came up and placed his hands on his shoulders. "We can beat them." Olibu assured Piccolo. "And how is that? Huh?!? Two pair of Sayjins, stronger then Raditz and Turlis, are on their way to collect the dragon balls." Piccolo yelled angrily. "We have these guys." Olibu told Piccolo and lifted Goten and Trunks up. Piccolo then has a flashback of Trunks and Goten saving them. "They have hidden powers that if awaken, could be the strongest fighters in the universe." Piccolo said to Olibu. Olibu nodded to Piccolo. "Yeah." Just then a hover copter comes into view containing King Kai, Bulma, Chi-Chi, Krillen, Tien, Yamcha, Choazu, Gregory, the grasshopper, and Bubbles, the monkey. "Well, well." Piccolo commented.  
  
  
  
This is the end of Dragon Ball XL: Chapter 2. Chapter 2 is part of the Sayjin Saga. All characters were not created by me but the creators of the Dragon Ball series. I do take credit for the plot of Dragon Ball XL and the development. Chapter 3: Coming soon….  
  
Isn't this great!!! Who are the new Sayjins? Maybe you can guess them but I wont tell. NYAHHHHH!!! 


	4. Chapter 3

- Chapter 3 -  
  
"Last time on Dragon Ball X: Chapter 2. What a noble sacrifice Gokou and Vageta made to save Planet Earth. Gokou and Vageta meet their brothers and after a quick scuffle, Turlis and Raditz takes young Goten and Trunks. Gokou and Vageta can have them back if they destroy half of earth's population by an hour. Gokou, Vageta, Piccolo, and Olibu go off to rescue them. During the fight, we see Goten and Trunks enraged at their fathers' beatings and badly injure Raditz and Turlis. Gokou and Vageta then self- destruct and die but Turlis and Raditz still live but will die. They say two new Sayjins will come: Nappa and Brolly."  
  
"Oh no!" King Kai exclaimed as they neared the battlefield and couldn't see Gokou nor Vageta. As soon the plane landed Bulma and Chi-Chi runs at Goten and Trunks giving them hugs and kisses. "Goten, I'm so glad your alive!!" Chi-Chi said. "I thought you were gone for ever, Trunks!!" Bulma exclaimed. Chi-Chi and Bulma then looked around for Gokou and Vageta. "Where's Gokou and Vageta?" Asked Chi-Chi. Piccolo then stepped forward. "Chi-Chi, Bulma. Gokou and Vageta sacrificed themselves to save Planet Earth. They self-destructed and killed their evil brothers: Turlis and Raditz. "Oh" Was all Bulma and Chi-Chi could say and their eyes rolled to the back of their heads and fainted. "Gokou" Krillen muttered. Piccolo then stood forward with Olibu. "Within a year, two new Sayjins will becoming to Earth to collect the Dragon Balls. After that, they will most likely destroy Earth. We must all train very hard for these upcoming Sayjins because Raditz and Turlis said. During the battle, Olibu and I noticed that Goten and Trunks have a mysterious power and once awaken, they could be the strongest fighters in the universe. I will be training Goten and Olibu will train Trunks." Piccolo calmly explained. By this time, Chi- Chi and Bulma have awakened. "WHAT!!!" Chi-Chi yelled angrily. "YOU WILL NOT BE TAKING MY SON TO FIGHT!!!!" She shouted at Piccolo. "Chi-Chi, I must. Gokou would want it that way." Piccolo told Chi-Chi. "Chi-Chi, I don't want Trunks to fight but if it will save Earth. They should." Bulma told Chi-Chi. "Fine." Chi-Chi said with a wave of a hand. Piccolo and Olibu grabs Goten and Trunks and fly off in separate directions. "Well, I guess we should go train you guys." Krillen announced and flew off and so did Yamcha, Tien, and Choazu. We then see a gigantic palace and a giant, red-faced man sat with a desk and a tag on his desk said "King Yamma." Before the great desk and man, stoop Vageta and Gokou and an old, wrinkly, large man that looked like Piccolo. "Guru!!!" King Yamma exclaimed. "Hello, King Yamma. It's a pleasure to meet you again." Guru greeted. "How are things going on Earth?" King Yamma asked Guru. "Well, King Yamma. Not so good as a matter a fact. That's what I came here to ask you." Answered Guru. While this conversation is going on Gokou and Vageta are looking around. "What's your request?" King Yamma asked. "The two strongest warriors: Master Roshi will train Gokou and Vageta." Guru told King Yamma. "You want these two be trained by the great, the excellent Master Roshi?" King Yamma asked. "If it's not a burden on Master Roshi but it's very important you see. Two very, very strong beings are approaching earth in 1 earth year and we need all the training we need. "Let me contact Master Roshi." King Yamma told Guru. King Yamma then closed his eyes as if in a trance. "Pssst…Guru, what is that guy doing?" Asked Gokou in a whisper. "Shush!" Guru told Gokou. "He's contacting Master Roshi." Gokou still looked confused. King Yamma then opened his eyes and looked through his papers. "Well?" Guru asked. "It seems here no one has scheduled to meet with the great Master Roshi and he seems free. He is very intrigued by Gokou and Vageta here and would like to meet them." King Yamma told them. "Well, isn't that something." Guru said. Guru then turns to Gokou and Vageta. "Ok, in order to go see Master Roshi, you must make your way through the long Snake Way. Personal will guide you to the entrance." Guru explained. "Ok" Gokou and Vageta, said. Back on Earth, Piccolo has Goten near the Panton Mountain region while Olibu has Trunks near the Youkuzan Valley Region. "Stop that inferno crying!!" Piccolo angrily yelled at the crying Goten. "WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!" Goten cried constantly. "Don't you realize the power you have inside of you?" Piccolo asked Goten. "What power?" Asked Goten which was pretty confused at the whole power business. Piccolo slaps his hand in his face in disbelief. "You don't even know it?" Piccolo asked Goten. Goten just shakes his head. "Here let me just show you." Piccolo said and at that, he raises his hand in front of Goten. "Masenko-Ha!!!" Piccolo yelled and a yellow, purple beam shot from his hand and it's heading straight for Goten. "Whaaaa!!!!" Goten screamed as the deadly energy ball streaked towards Goten. Just then, Goten exploded in anger and swatted the energy ball away, directing it into a mountain exploding it and sending debris all over. "That's it." Piccolo muttered to himself. Goten's power then faded and he collapsed and fell asleep. "What we need to do now is trigger that power." Piccolo said. The scene changes and we see Trunks lying around and Olibu standing over Trunks. "O.K. Go time." Olibu says to Trunks. "Yeah. Whatever." Trunks answers Olibu. "Are you just going to lay there?" Olibu asked. "Hey, you're blocking the sun. I'm tanning here." Trunks rudely told Olibu. Olibu with disgust, picked up Trunks. "Hey. Leggo!! I'm getting up!! Ouch!!" Yells Trunks. "Here let me show you the power you have." Olibu informed Trunks and Olibu threw Trunks far into the distance. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Trunks screamed as he is sent careening to the nearby mountain. Just then, a white aura surrounds Trunks and Trunks scream. He shoots an energy blast, exploding the mountain. Olibu flies over to were Trunks is falling and grabs him. "There we go." Olibu said to the un-conscience Trunks. We then see Sky Palace and Yamcha and Tien sparring it. "Yaahh, Yahhh. Hut, Yeah." Tien and Yamcha scream as they train extensively and Krillen and Choazu train hard in the background. "Guru, will the Earth's Special Forces be enough to defeat the upcoming Sayjins" Asked a white cat with a walking stick. "I have no idea Korin. Piccolo and Goten are training and same with Olibu and Trunks. Krillen, Tien, Choazu, and Yamcha are training here. They will prove to be some resistance to the Sayjins but the true power lies with Gokou and Vageta. King Kai should have collected the Dragon Balls by now." Guru answered Karin. "COME FORTH PORUNGA!!! I WANT YOU TO GRANT US A WISH!!!" King Kai commanded. Seven spherical balls before King Kai begin to glow and light shoots up to the clouds. When the light vanishes, a giant Dragon- Toad like creature emerges. "Who has summoned thee by thy enternal sleep. What is thy desire?" Porunga asked King Kai. "PORUNGA, CAN YOU BRING BACK VAGETA AND GOKOU FROM THE DEAD?" King Kai asked. A short pause while the dragon seeks the wish. "I am sorry. The ones you call Vageta and Gokou can not brought back to life. They are pupils of the great, Master Roshi. They must stay in the other realm for at least a year." Answered Porunga. "Then, Porunga, can you bring them back a year from now?" King Kai asked. "That can be done. A year from now, the ones you call Vageta and Gokou will come back to life." The dragon answered and he then, in a brilliant, blinding light, disappears into the balls and the balls shoot out in different directions so another explorer can find them. We now see two familiar heroes riding in the back of a beat up jalopy. "So how long will it take?" Gokou asked the driver. "Oh, it's not that far to the entrance. A couple more miles or so. I've been doing this path for…gosh how long. Hundred years? The heavenly being said. "A hundred years?!? Gokou exclaimed in astonishment. "Oh yeah. I'm still considered a new employee. You achieve a veteran employee after you work here for about…a thousand years." Vageta's and Gokou's eyes widen at what they heard. The jalopy screeches to a halt. "Well, we're here. The entrance to snake way and the starting point to Master Roshi's Planet." Vageta and Gokou walk of out of the car. "Thanks a lot." Gokou told the man. "How far is it to Master Roshi's Planet?" Vageta asked. "Well, I've never even set foot on snake way but I heard it's about 1,000,000,000 miles." The man said intelligently. "1,000,000,000 MILES?!?!?" Gokou and Vageta roared. "How will we get there before those darn Sayjins get here?!? Hollered Vageta. "What Sayjins?" The man asked bewildered at what Vageta was hollering about. "Never mind." Gokou told him with a pat on the shoulder. "Vageta, we should get there pretty soon though since we can fly." Gokou informed Vageta. "Oh yeah. I never thought of that. We should get there in 2 days then." Vageta said. It was the mans turn for his jaw to drop. "2 DAYS?!?! He yelled. "That's if we don't make any stops." Gokou added. The man turns around and gets into his jalopy still bewildered. "Yeah. O.k. Have a nice trip." He says. "Thanks." Gokou and Vageta say together and they turn around and start to walk towards to the entrance of Snake Way. (I wonder how the guys back on Earth are doing?) Gokou wonders. (I hope they are training as much as we will once we get to Snake Way.) He thinks. "Come on Vageta. Let's hit the road." Gokou tells Vageta and takes of in a trail of white energy. "Yeah. Gokou, lets." Vageta answers back and takes off after Gokou. On Earth, Krillen and the others are taking a break. "I wonder what training Gokou and Vageta are getting in the other dimension?" Krillen asks. "Krillen, they were sent to be trained by the great Master Roshi. One of the greatest martial arts master of this side of the galaxy. He overseas the East Side of this galaxy. There are three other martial arts masters that oversea they're own galaxy which is South, East, and West." Guru explained. "If I remember right, West is Master Tsuru, Master Roshi's rival. The North is Master Baba, who is very powerful in the arcane magic and the South is Master Mutaito, who is strong in the martial arts too. I've never met any of the Masters's. I haven't even met Master Roshi." Guru finished telling his story. (I just hope they're strong enough!) Krillen thought. "O.K. Guy's get back to training!" Guru announced and walked into his palace. We see Goten carrying fish and lumber. "Hum, dee, dum, hum, dee, dum, dum, dum, dee, hum." Goten happily hummed and dummed as we walked. "This should be enough for me and Mister Piccolo." Goten happily said. Goten then looks up at the sky. "The sky is getting darker." Goten said. "WOW!! It looks like a picture with all those purple, orange, blues and reds." Goten exclaimed and he got on his way. Further on, Piccolo is in deep meditation. (Gokou, Vageta. I hope the strength you're receiving from Master Roshi will be enough. I have a bad feeling about this.) Just then Piccolo opens his eyes. "AHHHHHHHHH!!!" Piccolo screams and grows a light blue. Just then, a Piccolo steps from the original Piccolo and stands besides him and another Piccolo comes out and stands on the opposite side of the other fake Piccolo. Piccolo raises both his arms and two forms a "X" with their arms as their blocking for whatever Piccolo is going to dish out. "Cannon Beam!!!!" Piccolo screams as he shoots energy beams from his two hands. The two beams collide creating a big explosion. The first fake flies threw the smoke and nails Piccolo right in the stomach- causing Piccolo to bend over with great pain. Then Piccolo Fake 2 comes up and elbows Piccolo in the back sending him into the ground. Piccolo Fake 1 then appears before Piccolo thinking that Piccolo is out. But Piccolo's eyes open and he fires an energy beam, knocking Fake 1 in the ground. "Rest time." Piccolo says and the fakes merge with the original. That's when Goten comes in.  
  
This is the end of Dragon Ball XL: Chapter 3. Chapter 3 is part of the Sayjin Saga. All characters were not created by me but the creators of the Dragon Ball series. I do take credit for the plot of Dragon Ball XL and the development. Chapter 4, coming soon….  
  
Great? Bad? Going to fast?? Going to slow?? Pleae, please tell me and I will fix it. The Sayjins approach, beware!! 


	5. Chapter 4

- Chapter 4 -  
  
"Last time Dragon Ball XL: Chapter 3. Gokou and Vageta were accepted by Master Roshi to be trained for a year for the upcoming Sayjins. Vageta makes an astounding announcement they can make it there within two days. While on Earth, Krillen, Yamcha, Tien, and Choazu are training under the supervision of Guru and Korin. Piccolo is also training Goten and Olibu is training Trunks for the upcoming Sayjins. They believe Trunks and Goten, once their powers are awaken, can be the strongest fighters in the universe.  
  
"I'm hungry. I wish there was a McDonalds or something." Gokou tells Vageta as they are cruising along snake way. "Gokou, your always hungry. When aren't you hungry?" Vageta asks angrily. "When I'm not hungry." Gokou answers Vageta. Vageta puts his hand in front of his face and sighs. "That seems logical." Vageta admits.  
  
Back on Earth, Goten and Piccolo are fighting. "C-mon, Goten. Is that all you got. The Sayjins will turn you into mush with this kind of fighting." Piccolo says, teasing Goten. "That's all I can do." Goten says in deep breaths. "Your father must be the cause of this. Always laid back. Your father is good for nothing. You hear me? GOOD FOR NOTHING!!!" Piccolo yells but knows by doing this. Goten will get angry revealing his power. "No he's not!!" Goten shouts. "YOUR FATHER IS A WEAKLING!! A WASTE!!" Piccolo shouts. "Stop insulting him, Mr. Piccolo." Goten says. "I can't here you, Goten. You must be as dim and a weakling like your father." Piccolo teases. "My father is not a…. WEAKLING!!!!" Goten yells in rage and powers up. "Finally." Piccolo says to himself and prepares for the power. Goten flies at Piccolo and kicks Piccolo in the head, sending Piccolo swirling and then gets underneath him and punches him in the gut, sending Piccolo high in the air. Goten then appears in front of Piccolo and double-fist slams Piccolo sending him to the ground. Piccolo hits the ground hard, creating a crater and Goten lands far from him and as soon as he hits the ground, he comes streaking towards Piccolo who managed to get up. "MY FATHER IS NOT A GOOD FOR NOTHING!!" Goten yells as he streaks at Piccolo and he slams his fist right in Piccolo's arm and as we see Goten fly past, we Piccolo's arm getting shot out from his body and blood flying up. "AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Piccolo yells in agony as his arm separates from his body and he collapses. As soon as Goten lands from the attack, he looks back and to his horror, he sees that he knocked of Piccolo's arm clear off from his body. "M…M…. Mr. P. Piccolo?" Goten stumbles. Piccolo then weakly stands up and turns to Goten and smiles. "Don't worry Goten." Piccolo assures Goten and he yells. From where his old arm used to be, a new arm emerges from the wound. "Much better." Piccolo says. Goten's face turns to terror and stutters. "H…H…. H…. How did you…do that?" Goten asks Piccolo in horror. "It's a trait." Piccolo answers Goten while stretching and exercising his new arm. "All Namekians can grow new limbs if they lose one." Piccolo tells Goten. "What's a Namekia…. Whatever you call it?" Goten asks Piccolo. "It's what I am. I'm actually a alien, the green skin, the weird arm and legs patches, the pointy ears, and the two antenna give it away, I guess." Piccolo answers Goten. Goten thinks for a little bit and asks. "What's a alien?" Piccolo sighs and rolls his eyes. "It's a different being that doesn't live on Earth. My ancestors were from Planet namek. I was born on Planet Earth but my parent was from Namek." Piccolo explains thoroughly to Goten. "Got it?" Piccolo asks. "I think so." Goten answers Piccolo.  
  
We then see Olibu and Trunks fighting and it looks like they are gaining more ground then Piccolo and Goten. "Your good Trunks." Olibu comments Trunks. "You are too. I wish I was strong as you and Mr. Piccolo." Trunks exclaims as they are exchanging blows. Olibu changes the subject. "I want to see your power." Olibu tells trunks. Trunks stops fighting. "What power?" Trunks ask. "I guess I'll have to drive it out of ya." Olibu tells trunks and he runs at trunks and knees him in the gut and then grabs Trunks arm and punches Trunks hard in the face, sending Trunks to the ground. Olibu then steps in Trunk's foot and starts to twist and turn his foot so he will inflict pain. "Mr. Olibu. What are you doing?" Trunks weakly asks. Olibu keeps on twisting his foot. (Come on trunks. I don't want to inflict more pain. This is tearing me up inside.) Olibu thinks. Olibu then grabs Trunks head and throws him high in the air and flies up at him. Olibu then comes in front of Trunks and flip kicks him, sending him ground wards. Olibu then catches Trunks foot and slams him into a mountain wall and drags him down the wall causing great pain to trunks but great discomfort to Olibu. Olibu pulls Trunks from the wall and slams him hard into the ground. After a while, there is a shake in the ground. Just then, rocks begin to lift up and the place explodes with energy flinging Olibu high in the air. A blur sends him into the ground. Trunks then appears on Olibu's back and starts to punch him repeatedly. Olibu reaches a hand and grabs trunks by the head. "Hey. What are you doing? Ow. Leggo!!" Trunks yells trying to get off Olibu's massive hand. Olibu stands up and brings Olibu face to face with trunks and smiles. "That's the power I'm talking about." Olibu tells Trunks. Trunks raises his hands and looks at them.  
  
Back on Sky Palace, Krillen, Yamcha, Choazu, and Tien are training vigorously. "Yah, yah, heh!!" Krillen shouts as he is sparring Yamcha. "Good going, Krillen!!" Yamcha says while blocking Krillen's punches and kicks. Guru and Korin then step out of Sky Palace and witness the training. "Guru, maybe they should use the Pendulum Room? It would be a fast way to get power." Korin asked Guru. "I think your right, Korin." Guru answered. He turns to them. "Krillen, Yamcha, Tien, and Choazu!!" Guru shouts and the group walks over. "What's up, Guru?" Tien asks. "To have you gain more power. I will be sending you in the Pendulum Room." Guru answered Tien's question. "What's a Pendulum Room?" Krillen confusedly asks. "It's a room where you can go back in time. I will be sending you to where the Sayjin's once reign to have you practice on. You can't die which is good but you will feel pain. "Well, count me in." Yamcha tells Guru and rest agrees and they start to walk into the palace. After a while, they come to a golden door and Guru's lifts his hand and touches the door. His hand shakes and trembles and then the latch on the door unlocks and the door swings open. The group walks into a room with a huge, giant pendulum swinging back and forth; creating powerful winds that almost knocks Choazu over. "This my friends, is the Pendulum Room. Step on the small red circle." Guru tells the group. The group obeys and they all crowd on the small circle. "Hatcchedemudum - laddefundum – penterauenumidea – reah!!!" Guru shouts and the room blacks out.  
  
"Where are we?" Comes Yamcha's voice. "And why is it so dark?" Krillens voice sounds out. Just then light restores itself and we see Krillen, Yamcha, Tien, and Choazu standing on a rusted, beat up platform surrounded by rubbles and dead bodies. "What happened here?" Tien asked. "It looks like a genocide." Choazu comments. Just then a large, deafening explosion rocks the ground and the fighters get into their fighting stance. Four figures appear from the smoke and fire. A chubby, fat man with a mustache and bull cut. A small, woman with short hair, a very large man with a weird hairstyle, and a man with spiked hair and a mustache. "Who goes there?" Yells the man with the spiked hair and mustache. "We're not from around here!" Krillen shouts. "What's going on here?" Krillen asks. "This planet is about to be sold to Lord Buu!" The fat one shouts. "Lord Buu?" Yamcha asks. "Anyway, who are you guys?" Tien asks. "I am Paragus." The spiked hair guy with mustaches. Tells them. "I'm Serpia." The woman says. "I'm Panbukin." The fat one says. "And I'm Totepo." The big one says. "And who is Lord Buu ? He's the most powerful fighter in the universe. No force can match his greatness." Paragus answers the crew.  
  
"But why do you have to destroy this planet?" Yamcha asks angrily. "It's for Lord Buu." Panbukin tells them. "Hey boss, it sounds like they want a fight." Totepo tells Paragus.  
  
Paragus then flies at Krillen and tries to punch him but Krillen dodges at the nick of time. Serpia flies after Yamcha and tries to kick Yamcha but Yamcha blocks it. Totepo attacks Tien and tries to punch Tien but Tien matches the blow. Panbukin attacks Choazu but Choazu uses his kinetic energy and stops him in mid-air. The fight continues and the Z Fighters actually seem to be losing. Paragus slams Krillen into a concrete wall leaving a face impression on the wall and they flings him into a transportation vehicle. Krillen lays there, gasping for air while Paragus walks over to where he lays. Serpia smacks Yamcha in the face sending him flying to the ground and as soon as Yamcha gets up, she flies down and lands her feet on his face, slamming him back down again. She jumps of and kicks Yamcha in the spine sending him through a building and on to the roof. She then flies up there. Totepo head butts Tien in the chest knocking him into a plant like thing. Totepo then double-fist slams Tien in the stomach sending him into the pavement. He then garbs Tien by the head and punches Tien in the face, sending him into a far away building and he lies there. Totepo flies over to Tien. Panbukin punches Choazu into the ground and falls down and squishes him. He gets up and grabs Choazu and knees him in the face and then he flies up and throws him into the ground. Panbukin continues his assault by flying at him. Paragus stands over Krillen. "It's been a good work out for me." Paragus says as he chuckles. He then raises his hand. Serpia gets to Yamcha finally. "Your such a jerk. I only ask strong men out." Serpia says and she raises her hand. Totepo stops in front of Tien. "Good riddance." Totepo says and raises his hand. Panbukin reaches Choazu and lands over him. "You've been a naughty boy. I'm going to report you to your parents." Panbukin teases Choazu and he raises his hands. Krillen, Yamcha, Tien, and Choazu look in terror as they all fire an energy blast at the same time.  
  
"What!?!?!" Krillen yells as he wakes up suddenly. Krillen looks around and sees the dim shapes of Tien, Yamcha, and Choazu talking to Korin and Guru. "Whew!" Krillen says as he wipes his forehead. He stands up and walks over to the group. "Was that a dream?" Krillen asks. "No, that was real. You experienced it in your conscience." Guru told Krillen. Then he addressed everybody. "You guys did great in there. Better then I ever would expect." Guru told them. "But we died." Krillen sadly said. "Yes, you did. But you should much courage in the fight. You kept your heads in there and buckled down and I'm proud of that. Any normal man would have died instantly after the first punch was thrown." Guru told them but then his happy grin turns to a frown. "But those Sayjins aren't nothing compared to these two Sayjins now. I suggest we train hard non-stop. They all nod their heads.  
  
Back on Snake way, Gokou and Vageta are flying really fast towards Master Roshi's Planet. "Gokou, it's been about a day. Wanna take a short rest?" Vageta asks Gokou. "Sure, some R and R sounds great!" Gokou cheerfully says as Vageta and him slowly float to the ground and walk a ways.  
  
This is the end of Dragon Ball XL: Chapter 4. Chapter 4 is part of the Sayjin Saga. All characters were not created by me but the creators of the Dragon Ball series. I do take credit for the plot of Dragon Ball XL and the development. 


	6. Chapter 5

-Chapter 5-  
  
"Last time on Dragon Ball XL: Chapter 4. Piccolo and Olibu have been able to harness Goten and Trunks incredible Sayjin power. While, Gokou and Vageta are flying towards Master Roshi's planet, Tien, Krillen, Yamcha, and Choazu travel back in time and face 4 powerful Sayjins. The Sayjins defeat them rather easily and they make a startling discovery that the up-coming Sayjins are stronger then that."  
  
Back on Snake Way, Gokou and Vageta are well on their way to Master Roshi's planet. "I wonder what Master Roshi is like?" Gokou asks Vageta. "Don't know." Vageta answers. "Maybe he's strong. He must be since they talk about him so…so…respectfully." Vageta says, searching for words. "Yeah. The great Master Roshi." Gokou mocks. They speed on their way.  
  
On Planet Earth, Goten and Piccolo are training extensively. "Goten, your doing it." Piccolo tells Goten. "Thanks." Goten answers Piccolo back. Goten and Piccolo are punching back and forth. Olibu and Trunks are also training quite hard. "Hey, you got it!!" Olibu tells Trunks while they are fighting. Trunks gives him a nod.  
  
On Sky Palace, Krillen and Yamcha are sparring and Choazu and Tien are sparring. "Kamehameha!!" Krillen yells and a bright-bluish energy beam shoots towards Yamcha. Yamcha yells and energy explodes around him, sending a gush of wind sending the Kamehameha upwards. "Whoa!!" Krillen says as he watches the Kamehameha disappearing out of site. Yamcha then flies at Krillen and punches him in the face and they start going again. "Tri-beam!!" Tien yells as he shoots a small energy beam from his triangular-formed hands. Choazu holds up his hands and stops the beam and the beam explodes. Tien exits from the light and kicks Choazu into the ground and then Choazu gets up and punches Tien in the jaw and they start fighting. "Guru, will this be enough?" Korin asks Guru. "Yamcha, Krillen, Tien, Choazu, Piccolo, and Olibu may prove some resistance against them. But our true strength lies in the hands of Gokou, Goten, Vageta, and Trunks." The fighters continue sparring.  
  
In space, two pods streak though the emptiness. Inside is a burly, bald- headed man with a Sayjin Scouter and Armor and a mustache. In the second spacepod, is a man with long hair in a ponytail, Sayjin Scouter and Armor. "General Brolly, we are enclosing on the Planet Konat. Would you like to make a rest stop." Brolly slowly opens his eyes and turns his head. "Hey Nappa, do you want to make a pit stop. Theirs a planet called Konat?" Brolly asks through the speaker. Brolly waits for a response. "Sure Brolly. That sounds good." A crackled voice comes in.  
  
The two spacepods speed towards Planet Konat. The two spacepods gently land on a dusty surface, surrounded by weird trees. The Sayjins step out and looks around. Nappa presses the red button on his Scouter. "General Brolly, I'm picking up some powerlevels around the 200 range." Nappa informs Brolly. "That shouldn't be a problem." Brolly says, stretching his arms. "Sir, theirs 4 250 power levels coming towards here fast." Nappa tells Brolly. "That's fine." Brolly says. Four amphibian looking creatures come streaking towards them in high-tech speeders that looks like flies. "Freeze, your under-arrest. You have the right to remain silent!!" The police-thing yells into his speaker. Brolly looks at Nappa and gives him a smile. They both put up their arms. "We have no weapons." Brolly informs them. The 4 policemen come and over a slap high-tech handcuffs and led them into their speeders. They speed of and Brolly gives Nappa a quick glance and Nappa nods his head. They then reach a very tall palace with small, flying, lizard things circling around. They enter through the palace and Nappa and Brolly are lead to a prison.  
  
Inside there, theirs a man that justs looks like one of the police cop. "Why are you in here for?" The man asks the two. "I guess trespassing." Nappa says. "Yeah. I see. Let me you in a secret." The man covers the side of mouth and talks quietly. "I'm the former owner of this planet." He looks for any signs of surprise in the faces of the strangers but they show none. "I was overthrown by a rebel and he took the queen, my wife. He threw me in jail and soon enough will kill me." The former king said. "What a shame." Brolly said without caring. Just then, two Egyptian- dressed guards walk over and unlocked the gate. "You two. You have the privilege of participating in the "games"." The guard evilly says. "I'm honored." Nappa said. The guard gives him a sneer.  
  
Brolly and Nappa are lead though a dark, damp hallway into a bright, lighted room with stands full of the race, cheering and booing. On a throne, a royal dressed creature sits, high above everyone else. Next to him is the queen, dressed richly and luxuriously. The king stands up. " I am proud to present you the "Games"!!" The king shouts and the place erupts in applause. "Our challengers were captured this mourning by our royal cops. They will be facing the Royal Army!!" The king shouts and a gate opens up with the amphibious-fish looking creatures dressed up in armor riding on weird looking bird like animals. They are carrying great spears with electricity flowing through them. They charge at the Sayjins and with a big, bright light. They all disappear. Nappa puts down his hand that's flowing with energy. The crowd gasps and the king falls off his seat. Enraged, the king stands up and gives a signal. On the West Side of the ring, a giant door opens up and huge creature, of the same race, emerges. The crowd cheers and the thing raises up his hands and roars. Brolly then flies up and kicks him in the head sending him in the ground. The thing grabs Nappa and slams him into the crowd. The place erupts in cheers. Just then, the creature is lifted high above Nappa's head as he lifts the thing up; he throws it into a section of the ring, killing several spectators. Brolly then sends a blast killing the monster and the room starts to fall apart. Brolly sees the king run away and he follows him.  
  
Brolly reaches him, grabs him by the neck, and lifts him high. "Please don't kill me. You can be king." The king nervously screams. Brolly smiles and he closes his hands and throws the king aside. We see Brolly broke the kings' neck. Brolly and Nappa call for their spaceships and they take of. The planet then explodes into tiny pieces while the two pods take off.  
  
On Snake Way, Gokou and Vageta are still flying. Gokou's eyes then widen and points ahead. "Look a small, planet! That must be Master Roshi's planet!!" Vageta puts his hands over his eyes so he can see. "I think your right for once, Gokou!!" Vageta exclaims. Gokou and Vageta then power up and head for the small planet. After a while, they reach it and float a mile above it.  
  
Just then, Vageta and Gokou are pulled down into the small planet and they hit the ground hard. "I guess this planet has a stronger gravity pull then Earth's." Vageta says. "Yeah" Gokou adds. They struggle to get up. Just then, an old looking man in a white beard with a weird jacket with an insignia on it, steps in front of them. "Need any help?" The man asks. Gokou looks up and his eyes widen. "How can you handle this much gravity?!?" Gokou yells. "You must be Gokou." The old man says and he looks at Vageta. "And you must be Vageta." The old man adds. "How do you know our names?" Vageta asks, face down on the ground.  
  
"Hi, I'm Master Roshi." Master Roshi says. Gokou and Vageta then try to get up as quickly as they can but struggle. They do maintain their balance though. Master Roshi inspects them, looking at every detail and then nods. "Yep, you two are defiantly full-blooded Sayjins." Roshi says. "What do you mean by that?" Vageta asks Master Roshi. "Gokou and you are both hundred percent, full-blooded Sayjins. Both your father and mother were Sayjins. Have that down?" Master Roshi asks. "Yeah. We do." They both said, shaking their heads in agreement. Master Roshi then turns their back to them. "So I suppose I'm have to train to two then?" Master Roshi asks them. "Well, the Sayjins…" Gokou was interrupted by Master Roshi. "I know, I know. Brolly and Nappa are on their way to Earth. They are already halfway their. "Their what?!?!" Gokou exclaimed. "It's been about." Master Roshi thinks a moment. "6 months since you died. Everyone on Earth is becoming quite strong." Master Roshi explained. "We have no time to spare then. Master Roshi, train us!" Vageta ordered Roshi. Master Roshi turns around to Vageta and puts up his finger. "Vageta, Gokou and you must pass a qualifying test before I train you." Roshi informs them. "A qualifying test?" Gokou asks Master Roshi. "Yes, a qualifying test. You can't train with the great Master Roshi if you're not worthy and not strong enough." Master Roshi answers Gokou. "Well, what are the tests?" Vageta asks Roshi. "You have to pass 3 tests. These will help you get use to the planets gravity. The first test is to fight and beat Oolong, the pig."  
  
Master Roshi tells them and he then puts his two fingers to his mouth, and whistles and a small pig walks up wearing a white-t shirt and black pants. "How stupid! We have to catch a pig?!" Vageta exclaims. "I'm not just any ordinary pig." Oolong then jumps up and in a poof of smoke, turns into a 70-foot giant. "How are we supposed to beat him?" Gokou exclaims as he stares at Oolong. "I see your wise." Oolong teases. He lifts up his hand and smacks it at Gokou. Gokou dodges and does a roll. "Gokou, remember what King Kai told us. Size doesn't matter. I can clearly see this Oolong isn't that strong." Vageta explains to Gokou. Gokou stares at Oolong and then shows a big grin on his face. He cups his hands around his mouth. "Hey Oolong!" You know you're not that strong?!" Gokou shouts. The fighting between Gokou and Vageta Vs Oolong stops shortly with Gokou and Vageta being the victor. They then have to race the shape-shifting cat, Puar who turned itself into a rocket. After several tries, Vageta and Gokou both out race Puar. Now for the final test. "You have defeated Oolong and Puar. Now comes the hardest test. You must eat more then I can in a eating contest." Master Roshi tells them. Before Roshi could finish though. Vageta and Gokou were already at the table, fork and knife in hands, and napkins neatly tucked into their shirts. (Maybe the eating contest wasn't a good idea.) Roshi thought.  
  
Master Roshi enters the house followed closely by Oolong and Puar. Master Roshi sits down and Puar turns into a gun and sounds the contest and before Roshi could even start. Vageta and Gokou were on seconds that quickly turned into thirds that then turned into fourths and so on and so forth. By the time Master Roshi could finish his first helping, Vageta and Gokou were done with their tenth and the contest was over. "My stars. You guys sure are incredible and after passing the 3 contest, with flying colors, I will train you guys." Master Roshi tells Gokou and Vageta and they smile and nod.  
  
Some time goes by and Vageta and Gokou finally learned the gods' powerup, the Kaio-ken and the devastating, Spirit Bomb and almost a year have passed. "You guys certainly ranks #1 on Master Roshi's hall of fame!" Master Roshi says to Gokou and Vageta. They thank him and with the power of the dragon balls, they fade to living realm. We see the two spacepods and Earth in its view.  
  
This is the end of Dragon Ball XL: Chapter 5. Chapter 5 is part of the Sayjin Saga. All characters were not created by me but the creators of the Dragon Ball series. I do take credit for the plot of Dragon Ball XL and the development. Chapter 6: coming soon…..  
  
As you see, I changed some stuff to the stories to make my viewers be able to read it. Please R and R. 


	7. Chapter 6

-Chapter 6-  
  
"Last time on Dragon Ball XL: Chapter 5. The Z Fighters on Earth are training really hard as the evil Sayjins approached. The Sayjins, Nappa and Brolly decide to make a pit stop on Planet Konat and leave with a bang. Literally. Gokou and Vageta must pass 3 test to be trained by Master Roshi. They pass the tests with flying colors and they learn the Kaio-ken and the Spirit Bomb. By the power of the Dragon balls, they disappear to go home."  
  
"General Brolly, Planet Earth is directly in front of us. We will reach there in approximately 3 minutes." Comes a voice. "Hey Nappa. Wake up. You might want to see this." Brolly yells at Nappa though the intercom. Nappa slowly blinks his eyes, yawns and stretch. He then smiles.  
  
"We're there, huh?" Nappa asks Brolly. "Yeah. Hey Nappa, does Earth look like a giant blueberry?" Brolly sarcastically asks Nappa. "Yeah. I like blueberries." Nappa answers Brolly as he licks his lips. "Just be on your toes, Nappa. We don't know what we are in for. By all we know, those guys could be a thousand times stronger then us." Brolly informs Nappa. Theirs silence.  
  
Three minutes has passed and they enter Earth's atmosphere. In a busy metropolis, their cars and people crowding the streets and side walks. A little boy, holding on to a balloon, looks up into the blue sky with a cloudy forecast. We see two white sparkles coming straight down. The boys' eyes widen and pulls on his fathers jacket. The father looks down at his son and the boys' finger points up. The man looks up and sees, larger before, items coming straight down. "AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"  
  
The man screams alerting everyone to look up. Panic erupts as people run in fear. We see the spacepods clearly as they descend onto the city. They crash though the city, knocking some sky scrapers down and then land into a busy highway. Smoke and dust settle and Brolly and Nappa emerge from the spacepods and float onto the pavement. They look around and Nappa presses his beeper. "I'm picking up several high powerlevels but I'm not picking up Vageta and Prince Kakoratte's powerlevel anywhere." Nappa informs Brolly and Brolly swats him on the head. "You fool. Vageta and Prince Kakoratte were killed in the battle of Turlis and Raditz. Don't you remember." Brolly asks sounding annoyed at Nappa's utter stupidly. Nappa rubs his baldhead where Brolly smacked it. "I think so." Nappa answers Brolly. "No what are we going to do with all these bystanders?" Brolly asks himself, changing the subject.  
  
Brolly lifts up his finger and Nappa also lifts his finger. "Seeker Shot!!" They both yell and hundreds of energy beams shoot from their fingers and everybody around them all fall down. After a while, they are done and Brolly pushes the red button. "Everyone in this city is eradicated." Brolly says with a smirk.  
  
Piccolo, Olibu, Goten, Trunks, Tien, Choazu, Yamcha, and Krillen flying towards where they sensed the big drop of energy and then a sudden boost of energy. "Man, are those the Sayjins?" Krillen asks in despair. "You know guys. We can always turn around." Yamcha nervously says. "We will have to fight them someday so why not get it over with." Piccolo calmly says and Yamcha gulps. They race towards where they sensed the energy.  
  
On Snake Way, Vageta and Gokou are rushing as fast as they can towards the entrance of Snake way. "Vageta, we are already half way there." Gokou says to Vageta. (I wonder if we can make it there in time before anyone dies?) Vageta ponders as they race on, time against them.  
  
Nappa's scouter beeps. "General Brolly, 8 powerful forces are coming this way." Nappa informs Brolly. Brolly presses the red button and numbers show on the scouter. "I see, Nappa. Prepare for a battle." Brolly tells Nappa. (The true battle is when Vageta and Prince Kakoratte arrive.) Brolly thinks. The Z Fighters arrive where Brolly and Nappa are and land. They stare each other down. "Hey, you're a Namek." Brolly says, pointing towards Piccolo. "Where are the dragon balls?" Nappa asks Piccolo.  
  
"Why would I tell you, friend?" Piccolo retorts back to Nappa. "So you can live, Namek." Nappa answers Piccolo back. "Nappa, we must keep the Namek alive until he reveals the dragon balls location." Brolly informs Nappa. "After he tells us the location. I will let you have the honor of killing him." Brolly assures Nappa. "Think again, friend. If I die, the Dragon Balls die. Guru, the guardian of Earth and creator of the Dragon Balls, and I are linked. If I die, the geezer dies, and so do the dragon balls. Your mission will be wasted." Piccolo explains. "Dang!" Brolly says.  
  
Nappa steps forward to speak. "Who will fight first?" Nappa asks them. Brolly comes next to Nappa and taps his shoulder. "I have an Idea. Let's have a tournament. Before we get our new battle armor all dusty. Let's have them face the Metas!" Brolly tells Nappa and Nappa nods in agreement. Brolly teleports into his spaceship and teleports back holding a black box. He flips the lid up and pulls out seven, green like tablets. He throws them onto the ground and starts to look around. (I wonder where theirs a water source) Brolly thinks. Brolly spots an abandoned fire truck and teleports there.  
  
Throwing away a dead firefighter, he lifts up the truck with one hand and brings it over to the meeting place. Setting the truck down, he takes out a hose from the truck and turns on the water. He sprays the tablets, making sure he got everyone. Shutting off the water, he throws the house away. The tablets start to fizz and start to create smoke. After a while, the smoke subsides and their stands seven small, toadyish-looking creatures with yellow eyes and no nose. The size of Choazu, they foam at mouth and breath deep. Brolly points over to the fire truck and one Meta goes up and lifts it up with two hands and throws it far into a skyscraper. "Ok, Who will be the first to fight the Metas?" Nappa asks and Yamcha steps forward. "I will be the first to face them."  
  
Yamcha gets into his fighting stance and the 7 Metas charge towards Yamcha. Yamcha yells and explodes with light, sending the Metas back. Yamcha charges at Meta Number 5, kneeing it in the stomach and punching it in the head, completely turning it's head around, killing it. It collapses and blows up. Everyone on the sideline is cheering until a Meta jumps up at Yamcha and clings onto his face. "What the…" Piccolo mutters as the things is about to glow. The Meta yells as electricity jumps from the Meta onto Yamcha. Yamcha is shaking all over and the Meta jumps off. Yamcha falls to the ground, convulsing. Yamcha screams and a dim outline of his skeleton shows from underneath him. His eyes shoots out electricity and his mouth has electric bolts dancing around his mouth. Just then, a brilliant light comes from Yamcha and after the light fades away. Yamcha is gone.  
  
"Yamcha!!" Krillen yells as he cries. Brolly smirks. "Who will the next to die?" Nappa asks them. Trunks and Goten fly towards the Metas and fight against them. Goten and Trunks are handling them pretty well. (Their fighting technique is superb! Are they Sayjins?) Brolly ponders as Goten and Trunks, in rage of Yamcha's death, destroy every hellish monster. It comes to the last Meta and it runs for his life. "Kamehameha!!!" The boys yell and shoot two Kamehameha's that merge into one. Th beam hits the Meta, vaporizing it. Brolly and Nappa smirks. Nappa steps forward. "Ok. Good job. You destroyed all the Metas but you will fight me next. Now unlike the fight between you and the Metas. You can all fight me." Nappa announces.  
  
Piccolo gets in his fighting position and charges at Nappa and kicks him; Nappa raises his arm to block the kick, grabs Piccolos' foot and throws him into a building. Olibu comes flies behind and karate chops him in the neck. Nappa bends forward and punches Olibu in the face sending him into through a truck into a department store. Piccolo and Olibu down for the count, Nappa charges towards Tien, Krillen, and Choazu. Nappa kicks Choazu sending Choazu high in the sky and Nappa proceeds to attack.  
  
Choazu holds out his hands and stops Nappa in thin air. "Tien. Use your Kikoho!!" Choazu shouts. "Right!" Tien says and Tien starts charging up the Kikoho. "Hurry up. I'm not sure I can hold him anymore!" Choazu shouts and Tien shoots his Kikoho. Nappa seeing this shoots his eye lasers at Choazu, piercing through Choazu.  
  
Nappa counters the attack and hits it back to Tien. Choazu falls to the ground and hits the ground. "CHOAZU!!!!!!" Tien yells and he looks up and sees his Kikoho coming straight towards him. "NOOOOOO!!!!!" Tien shouts and he backs away. The blast collides with Tien's body, vaporizing Tien. Krillen runs towards Choazu and reaches him. Krillen shakes Choazu violently. "Choazu!! Choazu!!" Krillen shouts. Nappa holds out his hands. "Destruction Beam!!" Nappa yells as a greenish beam shoots from Nappa's palms. Krillen looks back and, in horror, sees the Destruction Beam heading straight towards him.  
  
Just then Olibu and Piccolo zanzoken in front of Krillen and swat the beam away. They fly up and knee Nappa hard in the stomach, cracking his Sayjin Armor. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Nappa laughs and hits them away into the cement. Nappa spots Goten and Trunks all scared. Nappa flies down and lands near them. Nappa then holds out his hands and prepares a blast. Before he has a chance to fire the blasts, Piccolo and Olibu fly up and kicks him in the back very hard. Goten and Trunks run behind their mentors and Nappa retaliates with a giant blast.  
  
Piccolo and Olibu block the blast with their bodies and after the smoke and dirt subsides. Piccolo and Olibu are still standing their, clothes torn. They fall down and Goten and Trunks come to their aid. "Go to Namek and wish us back." Piccolo tells them and they give up the ghost and die. "Nappa, you fool!!" Brolly shouts at Nappa. "What?" Nappa asks. "You killed the Namek! Oh well." Brolly says. Just then two figures appear before Nappa, Goten, and Trunks.  
  
"Vageta. Prince Kakoratte." Brolly says with a smile. Vageta and Gokou have finally arrived at the battlefield. Pumped from training with Master Roshi.  
  
This is the end of Dragon Ball XL: Chapter 6. Chapter 6 is part of the Sayjin Saga. All characters were not created by me but the creators of the Dragon Ball series. I do take credit for the plot of Dragon Ball XL and the development. 


	8. Chapter 7

-Chapter 7-  
  
"Last time on Dragon Ball XL: Chapter 6. Oh No. The Sayjins has landed and they killed every single person in the city. The Z Fighters arrive and their year of training proved little resistance to the Sayjin super powers as Guru predicted. Yamcha has been killed by the evil Mecas, Tien died by trying to kill Nappa, and Choazu was killed by Nappa. Piccolo and Olibu nobly was killed saving Goten and Trunks lives. Now it's just Krillen, Trunks, and Goten but don't worry. Vageta and Gokou has arrived finally."  
  
"Who are you guys. It would have been better to stay back at your homes. You would have died soon enough after we destroyed this dust ball." Nappa confidently tells them. "This "dust ball" is our home." Gokou calmly tells Nappa. "And you're not welcome here." Vageta adds. "Let's get at it." Nappa tells them and charges at them. "Nappa, you fool. They are Vageta Jr. and Prince Kakoratte!!" Brolly yells at Nappa and Nappa looks back at Brolly in disbelief and back to Gokou and Vageta.  
  
Nappa mouth opens in horror as he realizes it's them and how strong they are. Nappa is then flung back into a near by skyscraper and Gokou and Vageta didn't even move. Brolly looks back at Nappa and at them. (My word, what power!) Brolly thinks.  
  
The skyscraper explodes and Nappa charges at the pair. Nappa punches Gokou in the face and stops suddenly. Nappa's mouth is wide open and blood is twinkling from his mouth. Gokou's knee is in Nappa's gut. Vageta pushes Nappa away and punches him in the face giving Nappa a broken nose and sending Nappa to Brolly's feet. Brolly is gritting his teeth and looks at Gokou and Vageta. Brolly looks back down at Nappa. "You were a fool, Nappa. A weakling. I can't believe you failed to beat up these low- levels." Brolly mocks Nappa and lifts Nappa's head. "You're not even worth a Sayjins death." Brolly tells Nappa.  
  
Nappa's eyes open. "Brolly. Forgive me." He struggles to say. "Shut up!" Brolly yells and at that, he crushes Nappa's head and skull like a pop cane and blood gushes from the wound which instantly kills Nappa. "WHAT!!!!" Gokou shouts. "MY GOSH!!" Vageta yells as they cover their sons' eyes. Krillen stares in despair.  
  
Brolly tosses Nappa's skull crushed body and shoots a Ki blast, vaporizing the dead Sayjin. Gokou and Vageta push their kids away and get in their fighting stances. "Ahhh!! So the battle has come down to this. The fight of the Sayjins." Brolly says. Brolly charges at Vageta and Gokou. Vageta and Gokou fires a Ki blast and Brolly emerges from the smoke, clotheslines the two. Vageta punches Brolly in the face sending him into a statue, destroying it. Brolly flies from the rubble and headbutts Vageta in the face but Gokou kicks Brolly in the jaw sending him into the air.  
  
Gokou flies up. "KAME….HAME" Gokou yells as Brolly prepares to block. "HA!!!!!!!!!" Gokou yells and shoots a beam at Brolly. Brolly blocks it and Vageta appears above Nappa and kicks him into a skyscraper. Gokou and Vageta rush in and they start fighting, tearing the offices apart. Papers, pencils, and office supplies are flying all over. Gokou and Vageta punch Brolly in the stomach sending him through the window.  
  
"YAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" Brolly screams at he throws a small pebble-sized energy ball. Gokou and Vageta fly out of the office. "KAMEHAMEHA!!!" They yell as they shoot their combined Kamehameha's at Brolly's energy ball. The ball turns into a huge ball and Vageta and Gokou struggle with it. "Vageta, Kaio-ken!!" Gokou yells at Vageta and Vageta nods. Together they yell "Kaio-ken!!!" and their Kamehameha cuts through Brolly's blast like a hot knife through butter. The beam streaks towards Brolly. "What the…!!" Brolly screams as he tries to block it.  
  
Brolly using all his strength, lifts the Kamehameha, and sends it into the air. Vageta and Gokou look at the Kamehameha as it's sent into the ionosphere. "Let's make a deal. Let's stop playing around." Brolly tells Vageta and Gokou. Gokou and Vageta smile and nod. Brolly then powerups and his muscles expand and his power gets higher and higher. Pretty soon, Brolly has increases in size by x4 and power has grown 10 fold. "NO WAY!!!!" Gokou yells. "Gokou, how can we beat him?" Vageta asks Gokou. "Will the Kaioken work?" Gokou asks Vageta. "Not the ordinary Kaioken for sure." Vageta tells Gokou. "Then let's crank it up a notch." Gokou says as he smiles. "But Master Roshi…" Vageta says. "Master Roshi nothing. I know Master Roshi told us not to go above x3 but if we don't take the risk. We're done for. Master Roshi would want us to do it." Gokou yells back. Vageta nods his head. "Kaioken!!!! UGHHHH!!! X5!!!!!!!!!" Gokou screams and Vageta does the same.  
  
Brolly is pushed back and must shield his face from the light. The muscles of the pair bulge out. "NOW!!!" Gokou yells and charges at Brolly punching him hard in the belly. Brolly tries to regain but is coughing up blood. Vageta appears overhead and smashes his two hands on his back- sending Brolly into a car. Brolly sits up and looks at Vageta and Gokou, floating directly above him with a red aurora around them. (How are they so strong? Even with my maximum power? They seem 2 steps ahead of me!) Brolly ponders, aching allover.  
  
Brolly flies up and attempts to punch but Gokou knees him in the gut and Vageta grabs his head and knees it, sending him into a water tower. Brolly grabs a metal pole and swings it Vageta and Vageta stops with his one finger. Brolly throws away the pole and charges Vageta and punches him in the face, sending Vageta into the ground. Vageta wipes away the blood and smirks. Gokou flip kicks Brolly and kicks him back into a local inner-city swimming pool. Brolly empties out the water and flies back up and Gokou but not until he gets a kick in the face by Vageta, sending him into a Gecko Supermarket.  
  
"Let's go, Vageta!!" Gokou yells as he fires hundreds of Energy Dans and Vageta follows suit. The market explodes. "Vageta, I think we just did it." Gokou says happily but from the debris comes Brolly with a yellow aurora around him. (Gokou, Vageta. Watch out!!) Master Roshi yells as he thinks with Vageta and Gokou. (Brolly's rage has turned him into a Pre- Super Sayjin.) Brolly looks up and smirks. He flies up with such speed and strength at Gokou and Vageta are stuck with fear.  
  
Brolly punches Gokou in the face sending him through several buildings and kicks Vageta into a hospital. Brolly shoots two energy beams at Vageta and Gokou. Vageta and Gokou barely make it out of the rumble before the blast hits. They both punch Brolly in the face but has no affect.  
  
Brolly pushes them away with their energy, knocking them into the ground. "How are going to…. Beat him?" Gokou asks Vageta out of breath. "I have no idea." Vageta answers Gokou. Brolly charges down and punches Gokou in the face sending him 20 feet. Brolly kicks Vageta in the side, sending him 20 feet, the other direction. Gokou and Vageta then stand up and fly towards Brolly. They punch Brolly but Brolly grabs both of their hands, squeezing them. Brolly then throws then down on the ground and Brolly proceeds to hurt them by pushing his heels in their backs.  
  
After some torturing, Brolly grabs them by their hair and slams their two heads together and throws them into Sunny Day Hotel lobby. Brolly walks in. "I guess this isn't a sunny day for you two." Brolly taunts. "I'm tired and bored off you guys. Time to die." Brolly tells them. Vageta and Gokou are bent over on their knees and hands. Brolly proceeds to kick them but when he kicks them, it doesn't do anything. Vageta and Gokou gets up at the same time and turn around. Their pupils disappeared and white mist going over them. Brolly is staring as their powerlevels soars and a yellow aurora surrounds them. Gokou and Vageta have transformed to a Pre- Super Sayjin.  
  
With renewed and stronger power, they race towards Brolly and Gokou hits him in the jaw while Vageta hits him in the gut. Brolly is sent streaking into the elevator. Brolly, relaxing, rides the elevator. A hand that explodes from the elevator ceiling and Gokou rips Brolly out and throws him upward and Vageta slams Brolly down back to Gokou. Gokou punches him, sending him into a hotel room. Brolly is badly injured and is normal and not Pre-Super Sayjin. Vageta and Gokou walk in at Brolly. "You killed our friends." Vageta tells Brolly. "You deserve to die." Gokou adds. "We are all Sayjins. Why don't we join forces?" Brolly says, begging for his life.  
  
Gokou and Vageta raises up their hands. "You wouldn't kill a member of your own race. We are a nomadic race since our planet was destroyed. You guys, and me are the only full blooded Sayjins." Brolly still begging for his life. "Is that what you thought when you killed your comrade?" Vageta asks. "Or when your friend was killing our friends?" Gokou asks. Brolly ponders about it.  
  
Gokou and Vageta yell and shoot two massive blasts. "AHHHHHHH!!!!!" Brolly yells as he is being vaporized. The other end of the hotel is vaporized from the blast. After the debris settles, Gokou and Vageta find Brolly alive. "Ha. You may have permanently damaged my arm but I'm alive." Brolly yells. Gokou thinks for a second. "Krillen, Goten, and Trunks. Come here!!" Gokou yells and Goten, Trunks, and Krillen obeys. "We can only defeat him by a combined Kamehameha." Gokou explains. Brolly spits and gets in a fighting stance. Gokou, Vageta, Goten, Trunks, and Krillen chant the famous words and fire their combined Kamehamehas. Brolly throws one of his super balls and stops the Kamehamehas.  
  
"Kaioken X7" Gokou yells and Vageta does the same. The Kamehameha pushes back the super ball and Brolly, weakened from the battle, is slipping. Krillen Goten, and Trunks then powerup to their max and that does it. The super ball is vaporized and the beam hits Brolly. Brolly is sent careening through space and smashes through Mercury, exploding it. Brolly is then sent into the sun from there he is vaporized.  
  
This is the end of Dragon Ball XL: Chapter 7. Chapter 7 is part of the Sayjin Saga. All characters were not created by me but the creators of the Dragon Ball series. I do take credit for the plot of Dragon Ball XL and the development. 


	9. Chapter 8

-Chapter 8-  
  
Last time on Dragon Ball XL: Chapter 7. Finally, the evil Sayjins have been defeated by the amazing Sayjin powers of Gokou and Vageta but the battle killed Tien, Yamcha, Choazu, Piccolo, and Olibu. With Piccolo gone, Guru died and so did the dragon balls. But what's this. Plans to go to Piccolo's homeworld, Planet Namek."  
  
Gokou and Vageta, muscles bulging and exhausted, stand their living their victory.  
  
"Gokou, Vageta!! You won!!!!" Krillen yelled with joy.  
  
Gokou smiles. "Yeah, we did." Gokou says.  
  
Vageta spits on the ground and smiles at Gokou. "Well Gokou." Vageta says.  
  
They both fall down exhausted and tired. A plane enters carrying King Kai, Bulma, Chi-Chi, Gregory, and  
  
Bubbles come down to the battle field. Vageta and Gokou look up at the plane and smile. Within minutes, they were on board the plane, heading home.  
  
Chi-Chi and Bulma are smothering their husbands and sons with kisses.  
  
"Goten, you did great there." Gokou tells his son.  
  
"Thanks dad but if it wasn't for you. We wouldn't be here." Goten gleefully says.  
  
"Goten, it wasn't just your father and I that beat them." Vageta tells Goten. Vageta looks around. "We all did." Vageta concludes and gives his son a hug.  
  
"So Gokou. Did you know what happened to you and Vageta." King Kai asks. Vageta looks up, interested.  
  
"What King Kai?" Gokou asked. "You guys transformed into a Pre-Super Sayjin!" King Kai happily announces.  
  
"A Pre-Super Sayjin?" Gokou and Vageta both asks.  
  
"It's a transformation that a Sayjin has when extremely angered. Brolly was about to kill you guys and your anger exploded and you transformed into a Pre-Super Sayjin." King Kai explained.  
  
"If it's just a Pre-Super Sayjin level, there must be a higher form." Vageta excitably said at this new predicament.  
  
"But first you must rest." Chi-Chi tells them.  
  
"I can agree to that." Gokou adds and the place erupts with laughter. The plane finally lands at the Panther City Hospital so Vageta and Gokou can be treated. Gokou and Vageta eye the needles suspiciously while sweating bullets.  
  
"Chi-Chi, why can't we just have Senzui Beans?" Gokou asks pleadingly while looking at the needles.  
  
"Korin said we took the last Senzui Beans and the ones you had was destroyed during the fight. It will take 5 months to grow them again." King Kai informs them.  
  
"Five Months!!!!" Vageta roared.  
  
"Well, there's nothing going on like any fights or anything so you guys can relax and rest. You deserve it." Bulma assured them.  
  
"Excuse me." Goten said. Everyone's eyes where on Goten as he spoke. "When Piccolo was training me, he said he came from the planet Namek. He said Planet Namek has dragon balls and if we want Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien, Choazu, and Olibu back. I say me, Krillen, and Trunks should go to Namek and dad and Uncle Vageta to come when they are better." Goten explained, grabbing everyone's attention.  
  
Chi-Chi blinked a couple a times and then got angry. "NOW YOUR NOT GOTEN!!! YOU ALREADY TOOK PRECIOUS TIME FROM SCHOOL TO TRAIN TO SAVE THE WORLD!!!" Chi-Chi angrily yelled.  
  
"Calm down, Chi-Chi. I think that is a great plan. We can't wish the other's back here so why not Namek?" Gokou asked.  
  
Chi-Chi walked up next to Gokou's bed and lifted a hand. "For one thing," She says while counting her fingers as she says the reasons, "No one has reached a distant planet…yet!!. Number 2, I don't want my son to become green alien mush and Number 3 is Goten won't have any time to study while looking for those stupid dragon balls!!!" She yelled.  
  
"Chi-Chi, our son is not a baby anymore. He will be Krillen and Trunks." Gokou says. Chi-Chi thinks about it for a minute and the scowl disappears from her face and she turns to Goten.  
  
"Goten, I'm giving you permission to travel to Planet Namek and wish back everyone but once to get back. You will have your nose in the books to catch up on your work." Chi-Chi tells Goten.  
  
Goten, happily, flies up to his mom and gives her a peck on the cheek. "Thank you, Mom!!" Goten says to his mom.  
  
Trunks turns to his mom and without saying anything. Bulma agrees. "Really, Mom?" Trunks says in disbelief.  
  
"Sure why not. Heck, I want the whole gang back." She says.  
  
"But one question: How are going to get there?" Krillen asks. "We exactly don't have a spaceship lying around her." Krillen explains.  
  
"Good point." Vageta mumbles from his bed. It looks like King Kai has an idea.  
  
"Hey, Nappa's ship was destroyed in the fight but not Brolly's." King Kai says, giving his piece.  
  
"One thing King Kai, I bet that the whole King's Army is there." Krillen says.  
  
"And?" Gokou asks.  
  
"Well, that's kinda of like stealing and I don't want to go to the King's Prison." Krillen calmly answers Gokou. They think for a minute and Bulma has an idea.  
  
"Gokou, you said that the Sayjins has a remote to call their pods. Right?" Bulma asks Gokou.  
  
"I saw Nappa's right before it blew up." Answers her.  
  
"Well, if I could. I can find the frequency the spacepod is on. I can create a remote controller to "call" the pod." Bulma explains.  
  
"Well, Hon, You better get working." Vageta says with a smile.  
  
"Ohhh, Vageta." Bulma says and bends down and gives him a kiss.  
  
"Ewwwwwe. I'm never getting married." Trunks says in disgust.  
  
The place once again erupts in laughter. Bulma is in the lab with her father, a purple-silverish hair with beard and glasses man named Dr. Briefs.  
  
"Sweetheart," Her dad says, "You sure your up to this?" Her dad asks.  
  
"Yeah. I'm sure." Bulma says confidently. Bulma is switching some controls and knobs around while listening to the frequency of the pod trying to match it with the right one. "BINGO!!" Bulma yells and the yell knocks over her dad. He sits there rubbing his head.  
  
"Bingo what?" His dad says while wincing in pain of the bump on his head. "I found the frequency." Bulma, triumphal, says. Within a instant, Bulma is in the car driving to the hospital and her dad is still confused.  
  
After a while, everyone has meet in Vageta and Gokou's hospital room.  
  
"So you say you did it?" Gokou asks Bulma.  
  
"Yep." She says, proudly.  
  
"Good going, Honey." Vageta smiles at her.  
  
"OK. This is moment of Truth!!" Bulma yells and press the button.  
  
At the excavation site where Brolly's spacepod lies, caution tape surrounds the pod and people running about. A burly like man with a megaphone yells out orders.  
  
"Do you have Carbon Dating guy?" The burly guy yells.  
  
Just then the ship begins to shake and lift from the ground, rising into the air. The burly man screams like a girl as he sees the ship taking off. In a instant (Much like how Bulma took off for the hospital) the pod takes off towards the hospital.  
  
In the hospital room, the gang waits patiently.  
  
"I knew it. it didn't work." Krillen breaks the silence as he turns around and sees the pod right outside the window. Krillen nearly jumps out of his skin.  
  
During a few period of months, Bulma and Dr. Briefs work feverishly on the space pod, transforming it into a livable space travel unit.  
  
Finally the day of lift off comes where Goten, Trunks, and Krillen prepare to lift off. Saying their final good byes, Chi-Chi keeps on asking Goten if he's alright and giving him books upon books to study.  
  
"Krillen, make sure Goten doesn't slack off when he could be studying." Chi-Chi warns Krillen.  
  
"Sure Chi-Chi. I will for the thousandth time you asked me." Krillen mutters and sighs.  
  
Goten, Trunks, and Krillen board the lift off place as they are about to take off. The count down initiates.  
  
"10, 9, 8, 7, 6," The computer voice sounds, "5, 4, 3, 2, 1" The spaceship starts to rumble and they takes off in lighting fast speed.  
  
"Don't forget to brush your teeth!!" Bulma yells.  
  
"Change your underwear daily and don't talk to any strangers!!" Chi-Chi yells.  
  
Inside the spaceship, Krillen, Trunks, and Goten are hanging for dear life as the spaceship takes off. Finally they stop and just cruise along after they exit earth's orbit. Krillen switches on the artificial gravity so they can walk. Goten walks to the window and places his hand on it, staring at Earth.  
  
(Bye Mom. Bye Dad) Goten thinks and returns back.  
  
Goten and Trunks, decked in neat clothes change out of them and reach into their duffel bags. Goten pulls out a purple undershirt with a white frill and purple pants complete with Namkeian like boots. Trunks pulls out a white cloth like shirt, a red headband, and white pants. They show of their outfits to Krillen.  
  
"What are you guys supposed to be. Halloween isn't for another 4 months." Krillen jokes.  
  
"We made these together when trunks spent the night. Now I look like Piccolo and Trunks looks like Olibu." Goten explains, pointing to Trunks.  
  
"Hopefully wearing our mentors clothing, we can have the strength and courage of them." Trunks adds.  
  
"That makes sense." Krillen says. (I wish I could have Gokou's outfit.) Krillen thinks.  
  
Trunks pulls out a deck of cards. "Let's play B.S.!!" Goten asks Trunks. Trunks hops over to wear Goten is.  
  
"Sure." He says and Goten deals.  
  
Krillen garbs a towel, shampoo, and a bar of Ivory Spring soap. "I'm going to take a shower." Krillen announces. "Don't crash the ship." he jokes. The pair ignores him and go on in their game. Krillen enters the bathroom and turns on the shower.  
  
Getting in, he relaxes and goes over the past months events. The battle between Nappa and Brolly and he suddenly misses home and his friends. Applying the soap onto his neck and arms.  
  
(I sure wish I had a girlfriend. I wonder if theirs a Namek chicks?) The question runs through his mind. Shaking it off, he continues with his shower.  
  
Back to Goten and Trunks card game, Goten throws down 2 4's when really he was supposed to throw down a 6.  
  
"Two Fours!!" Goten shouts as he places the cards down and smiles nervously, showing he's lying but not trying to. Trunks shuffles through his cards, looks at Goten, and looks at the cards and appears to be thinking. Trunks finally makes up his mind.  
  
"B.S.!!!!!!!!!" Trunks shouts and quickly turns over the cards to see if Goten was lying, which in this case he was.  
  
"Darn you, Trunks!!" Goten yells and throws down the cards. Trunks does a small victory dance in front of Goten. Goten, who is very mad, punches Trunks in the face, giving Trunks a bloody nose.  
  
"YOU MORON!!! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!?!?" Trunks yells in frustration and pain.  
  
"You made me." Goten all says and turns his head. Trunks kicks Goten in the side of the head, smashing him into a seat. Krillen hears the crash and feels the ship shift.  
  
"HEY YOU TWO!!! KNOCK IT OFF IN THERE!!" Krillen shouts.  
  
Trunks and Goten are too pre-occupied with the spaceships window. We see about fifty asteroids heading there way. Goten runs to the bathroom door.  
  
"Krillen!!" He yells, banging on the door.  
  
"Give me a minute!!" Krillen shouts.  
  
"We exactly don't have a minute." Goten says.  
  
Krillen steps out of the shower and puts on his towel and walks out. Seeing the upcoming asteroids, he freaks.  
  
"Why didn't you guys call me?!?" Krillen yells.  
  
"We did." They both say.  
  
"Nevermind" Krillen says and gets on his space suit and Trunks and Goten do the same. Within 20 seconds, they are out in front of the spaceship, readying there blasts.  
  
"NOW!!!!" Krillen shouts and they fire Energy Dan's. After a minute, every asteroids is destroyed but before them, a huge spaceship like thing is heading right for them. Just then, a green ray shoots from the ship and pulls our heroes and the ship into his cargo bay.  
  
This is the end of Dragon Ball XL: Chapter 8. Chapter 8 is part of the Namek Saga. All characters were not created by me but the creators of the Dragon Ball series. I do take credit for the plot of Dragon Ball XL and the development. Chapter 8: coming soon….  
  
I cleaned up my frammer and all that paragraph stuff so you guys can read it!! Im going to be doing that with earlier chapters so don't fret. What's with the spaceship and whoose is it. Check for the next chapter soon. 


	10. Chpater 9

-Chapter 9-  
  
"Last time on Dragon Ball XL: Chapter 8. Bulma and Dr. Briefs get there hands on Brolly's spaceship and after a period of time, Goten, Trunks, and Krillen take off to Piccolo's homeplanet, Planet Namek. With Tien, Choazu, Yamcha. Olibu, and Piccolo dead, the group hopes is to bring them back by Namek's dragon balls. They run into trouble by a barrage of asteroids but the real trouble lies in a fortress sized spaceship that has them stuck right in their tractor beam.  
  
"KRILLEN!!!!" Goten shouts as they are taken aboard the giant ship.  
  
Pretty soon, they are in the cargo bay of the ship. Goten and Trunks vote to go explore but Krillen wants to stay behind.  
  
"Fine Krillen," Goten says.  
  
"Stay here. We want to see who is controlling this cool ship." Trunks adds.  
  
They take off down a dark corridor and Krillen is in silence. He hears a noise and he takes of after Trunks and Goten. While Goten and Trunks are walking, they hear hurried footsteps and get their hands in a ki blast fashion. Krillen explodes from the darkness behind them and the two sigh with relief and lower there hands.  
  
"Got scared." Goten says with a sarcastic smile.  
  
"No. I was just worried about you two." Krillen nervously say.  
  
"Riiiight!!" Goten and Trunks say at the same time. The trio step into a dark room and all of a sudden, a bright light appears and a figure jumps down from the light. Goten catches the glimpse of the character.  
  
"P…P.. Piccolo?!?!?" Goten yells surprised and confused.  
  
"Whose Piccolo?" A gruff and low voice rang out from the silhouette. The room lights up and we see why Goten would get this guy confused with Piccolo.  
  
A large, tall alien, green skin, no nose or eyebrows with pink puffy lips. The man wears a hat like helmet that stands tall with a black top on it. Behind the hat are two long white, flowing ribbons. Wearing Piccolo like style shoulder pads and white pants. Behind his shoulder like pads, he fashions a white cape.  
  
"I know who you guys are, Lord Buu's men. Trying to get me!!" The man yells and charges. Goten and Trunks easily dodge but Krillen isn't so lucky as he is hit in the head and flung backward. Goten and Trunks charge at the man at the man exchange punches and kicks. Krillen get up, rubbing his throbbing head.  
  
(Wait, did he say Lord Buu?) Krillen thinks and he has a flashback of the Sayjins in the Pendulum Room talking about Lord Buu.  
  
Back to the fight, (These are clearly Lord Buu's men.) The man thinks. (That worm is wise to send his strongest fighters.) The man grabs the boys necks and holds them out.  
  
"Ok. Play times over. Where's Lord Buu?" The man asks Goten and Trunks.  
  
"Who the heck is Lord Buu?" Goten asks, madly punching the guys arm.  
  
"We know no one named Lord Buu!!" Trunks yells.  
  
Just what I have expected from lord Buu's men.) The guy thinks.  
  
"Hey you!! We are not Lord Buu's men. We are out way to Planet Namek!!" Krillen shouts at the guy. The guy smiles. "Prove it." He says, demanding prove.  
  
"We are from Earth." Krillen shouts. Krillen then has a idea and pulls out his wallet. "This is prove." Krillen shouts. The guy drops Goten and Trunks who are now un-conscience. The guy uses his ki to rip the item from Krillen's hands and catches it. The guy picks around the wallet and sees pictures of Krillen of his friends and moments captures on film of happy times.  
  
He looks though, looking at Library Cards, Gym Club Cards, Monk Temple Membership Cards, and so on and so forth. The man looks back up at Krillen.  
  
"None of Lord Buu's men carry such garbage." The man says. Teleporting in front of Krillen, he gives Krillen the wallet and extends his hand. "The name's Paikahan." Krillen takes the hand.  
  
"My names Krillen." Krillen tells them. Paikahan point his head over to where Goten and Trunks are.  
  
"Are they with you?" Paikahan asks.  
  
"Those two. Yep." Krillen answers back. Paikahan smiles and walks over to them. Gently planting his hand, his body glows and after a while, he stands up and Trunks and Goten get up. Seeing Paikahan, they get angry and are ready to fight.  
  
"Relax, no hard feelings. Your buddy, Krillen cleared it up for me, Goten and Trunks." Paikahan holds up his hand, assuring them.  
  
"How do you know our names?" Goten asks, confused.  
  
"Well, while I healed you. I read your mind and your mission is quite noble of you, Goten and of you Trunks." Paikahan explains to them.  
  
"Ohh" Goten says. Paikahan turns to Krillen.  
  
"I'd hate to be a bother but would you mind if I joined you guys? You see, I have no other place to go. My whole entire race was wiped out by Lord Buu. I'm the last survivor of a warrior race so Lord Buu has been after my hide for ages." Paikahan asks Krillen.  
  
"Sure why not." Krillen says. Krillen turns to Goten and Trunks and they give him a thumbs up sign and a smile.  
  
(Perfect. After we collect the dragon balls. I can wish for my homeplanet and everyone to be brought back to life.) Paikahan thinks has he sorts out his plan.  
  
They board Goten, Trunks, and Krillen's ship and after a safe distant. Paikahan presses a button and the ship blows up into a million pieces. They take off gaining much mileage. Paikahan is in the corner meditating while Krillen is ready Gulliver's Travels and on the table, Trunks and Goten are playing monopoly.  
  
"Ha, Goten!! You landed on Boardwalk which I own and from what the slip says." Trunks looks at the Boardwalk slip. "I have 3 houses on it. You owe me 1,100 dollars!!" Trunks says with a grin.  
  
Goten gets all angry and upset. "C-mon Trunks!! You own all the properties except Oriental Avenue which I own!!" Goten yells.  
  
"And if you know better, you will give it to me." Taunts Trunks.  
  
"NO FAIR!!" Goten yells and fries the Monopoly board.  
  
"Goten, you egghead. Why did you do that? That was my 15 Karat Gold Figurine set!!" Trunks yells. Krillen looks up to his book at Goten and Trunks, shakes his head, and gets back reading his book.  
  
Goten and Trunks are quarrying back and forth and tumbling around the living room part of the spaceship. Krillen reaches over to the stand next to him and puts on his headphones. Goten and trunks are still wrestling and Goten looks out the window and spots Namek. Goten knocks of Trunks.  
  
"THERE'S NAMEK!!!!!!!" Goten squeals as he plasters his face on the window. Trunks follows Goten. Paikahan walks over to where Goten and Trunks have their faces plastered to the window. On his way, he flicks of Krillen's headphones and points out the window. Krillen sees Namek and he joins them. Their ship enters through Namek's atmosphere and our heroes buckle up. Finally, they land on Namek and exit the space craft.  
  
Krillen sniffs in the Namekian air and stretches his arms. "So this is Namek. Looks a lot like earth." Goten says as he looks around.  
  
A scouter appears and numbers ramble off and a eye opens up and looks at them.  
  
"What is that?" A familiar voice sounds.  
  
"Whatever it is. Send some men that way." The other familiar sounds.  
  
Krillen pulls out the Dragon Radar and activates.  
  
"WOW!! There's one right near us. About 100 miles." Krillen excitally says.  
  
"Good." Paikahan mumbles. They take of with a white stream behind them.  
  
The scouter appears again. Numbers ramble off again.  
  
"Haven't they all ready been extinguished." Comes the other familiar voice.  
  
As the pair are going, they spot two black dots before them. (What!! It can't be!!) Paikahan thinks in panic. The group stops and the two dots come right up to them. Theirs a alligator like one with brown like skin, a scouter, Sayjin Armor, and a weird gun and next to him is purple like munchkin decked in the same outfit as his partner. The alligator spots Paikahan.  
  
"Raisin!! Theirs Paikahan!!" The Alligator tells him.  
  
"Your right, Bun!!" Raisin responds. Paikahan shoots a big ki blast, vaporizing the two.  
  
"Who were they?" Krillen asks. Paikahan is sweating.  
  
"I refuse to believe it but I must. Those were Lord Buu's men. He's here!! I can feel that terrible, dark power. That power has never left me. That scum." Paikahan angrily explains.  
  
We see the small-pink guy from the Prologue, with Sayjin Armor and a scouter. He is sitting on a floating chair surrounded by rails. His scouter goes off.  
  
"Those miserable guys." Lord Buu angrily says.  
  
Next two him stands the black haired man, 17 and on the other side is the blond haired girl, 18.  
  
"Why send a weakling to do a man's job, Sire?" 17 asks Lord Buu.  
  
"I underestimated those guys." Lord Buu answers.  
  
"Shall we search for them, Sire?" 18 asks Lord Buu.  
  
"If you so desire." Lord Buu answers them.  
  
"Sire, we won't fail you." 17 says with a bow and 18 bows along with him. They then take off towards our heroes.  
  
Back to Goten, Trunks, Krillen, and Paikahan flying towards the dragon ball.  
  
"Hey guys. We're almost there!!" Goten shouts. After a while, the spot once again two dots.  
  
"Hey, who are you?" Krillen shouts.  
  
"Nevermind that. Who are you?" 17 shouts.  
  
"I can take these guys." Krillen shouts and jumps at them but just to be swatted away by 17. Paikahan starts sweating badly.  
  
"17, 18!!" He mumbles. 17 turns and looks at Paikahan.  
  
"Ahh. Paikahan, you've made it. Too your funeral." 17 jokingly says. Goten flies over and helps Krillen up after that, him and Trunks attack 17 and 18 head on. Losing badly, they get pummeled. They throw Goten and trunks back to Paikahan and Krillen. Krillen uses a solar flare, blinding 17 and 18 and they flee.  
  
"Darn those guys. Where did they go!!" 17 yells as he tries to focus but can't due to the Solar Flare.  
  
"Let's report back to Lord Buu!!" 18 commands and they fly off to report.  
  
Back to our heroes, Krillen is carrying Goten and Paikahan is carrying Trunks.  
  
"Hey Paikahan, can you heal trunks and Goten, again?" Krillen asks.  
  
"Yeah. Sure, Krillen." Paikahan says with a smile. They land behind a canyon wall and lay down Trunks and Goten. Paikahan places his hands on Goten and Trunks and energy flows from him to Goten and Trunks. Goten and Trunks awaken and rub there heads and check their bruises.  
  
"What happened?" Trunks asks.  
  
"You got the crud beaten from those two guys." Krillen says.  
  
"Those weren't any ordinary fighters. They were Lord Buu's right hand men, 17 and 18. Extremely powerful, not even I can defeat them." Paikahan says sadly. Krillen has a smile on his face.  
  
"No fear here. We have Goten and Trunks on our side!!" Krillen gleefully says.  
  
"They just got wasted, smoked by 17 and 18. How can you say that?!?" Paikahan asks Krillen.  
  
"Whenever these two doogers are healed from battle, they increase in power." Krillen explains.  
  
"How is that? Explain" Paikahan demands.  
  
"Goten and Trunks are half human, half Sayjin!!" Krillen tells Paikahan.  
  
Paikahan thinks about for a moment that looks surprised.  
  
"You mean your telling me these are Sayjins?!?!?" Paikahan asks.  
  
"Yep" Krillen says.  
  
"Then we have a chance!" Paikahan smiles.  
  
This is the end of Dragon Ball XL: Chapter 9. Chapter 9 is part of the Namek Saga. All characters were not created by me but the creators of the Dragon Ball series. I do take credit for the plot of Dragon Ball XL and the development. Chapter 10, coming soon…  
  
Cmon on guys respond  
  
Please??? 


	11. Chapter 10

-Chapter 10-  
  
"Last time on Dragon Ball XL: Namek Saga. Goten, Trunks, and Krillen meets the fighter, Paikahan who has a very mysterious past. They finally land on Namek and they find out that Lord Buu is on Planet Namek who Paikahan fears most. After a run in with 17 and 18 Lord Buu's men that escape with their lives with Krillen's Solar Flare. Paikahan makes a startling discovery that Goten and Trunks are half Sayjins.  
  
"How do you know so much about Sayjins?" Krillen asks Paikahan.  
  
"It's a long story." Paikahan says with a scowl upon his face.  
  
"Cmon, you can tell us. We won't be surprised." Krillen eggs him on.  
  
"I just don't want to tell you!" Paikahan growls and walks a few feet with his back turned.  
  
"Fine." Krillen says with a sigh.  
  
"Doesn't he look like piccolo to you?" Trunks whispers to Goten.  
  
"Nah. Piccolo is such much cooler." Goten answers him back.  
  
Back at Lord Buu, 17 and 18 arrive to report. "Sire, we discovered the beings that just landed." 17 says with a bow.  
  
"And??" Lord Buu says impatiently.  
  
"We discovered Paikahan with three other beings. We fought with 2 of the small ones and they were very strong but lost to us. We suspect they might be Sayjins…" 18 explains but Lord Buu angrily slams his fist at the sound of the word "Sayjins".  
  
"You must have been mistaken 18. I destroyed all the Sayjins, remember."  
  
"Sire, we wish not to argue with your commands. Your totally right but the young one, looked a awful like Prince Kakoratte." 17 explains.  
  
"Kakoratte." Lord Buu whispers with hatred. "Even as a boy, he had amazing power. His foolish father was destroyed trying to save his planet, Planet Sayja. Prince Kakoratte was sent to Planet Earth, but was believed to be killed in Planet Sayja's blast." Lord Buu accounts of the past. Lord Buu turns to 18.  
  
"Did you say you met Paikahan?" Lord Buu asks with interest.  
  
"Sire, you are right, like always." 18 says with a bow.  
  
"Ahhhh…Paikahan is here. I haven't seen him in ages. Ever since he fled." Lord Buu says remembering.  
  
"Sire." 17 mumbles.  
  
Back to Goten, Trunks, Krillen, and Paikahan. "So were are we going to?" Krillen asks. Just then, a big boom wipes across the area and a Sayjin Space Pod crashes through the sky into the land.  
  
"Pui-Pui." Paikahan mumbles.  
  
"Pui-Pui, where's that?" Trunks asks, turning to Paikahan and then back where it landed "Is that were that thing landed?" Trunks asks again and Paikahan is getting very frustrated.  
  
"No, Pui-Pui is a very strong monster. Not as strong as 17 and 18 but never the less, pretty strong." Paikahan explains.  
  
From the crater, a creature, fairly tall and muscular with Sayjin Armor and a scouter emerges. Purple skin and a white head like shield that extends past his neck. He has orange like lips and Sayjin gloves and boots. Pui-Pui presses the red button on his scouter.  
  
"Lord Buu, your majesty, I have landed on Planet Namek, Hundred Miles due South of you, Sire." Pui-Pui respectively says into the intercom.  
  
"Go and destroy the party that landed. Paikahan, your old friend, is with them and two young boys that 17 and 18 believe to be Sayjins" Lord Buu's voice comes in Pui-Pui's intercom thing.  
  
"Sayjins, Sire?" Pui-Pui asks.  
  
"I know it sounds farfetched but that's what they believe." Lord Buu answers him.  
  
"Ok, Sire. I'll exterminate them at your wishes, sire. Pui-Pui, over and out." Pui-Pui tells Lord Buu. Pui-Pui scouters go off and he's in the direction of the small dots that represent our heroes.  
  
Talking about our heroes, we're back to them. "With Pui-Pui here, we're done for. I bet Buu sent him here to kill us." Paikahan explains.  
  
"Hey Paikahan, are you in with Lord Buu some sort of conflict?" Krillen asks.  
  
"Sort of" Paikahan mumbles.  
  
"Oh." Krillen says under his breath.  
  
Just then, Pui-Pui lands without any warning and looks at Paikahan and smiles. "Ah Paikahan. So nice to see you!!" Pui-Pui warmly says but underneath, he's about to kill him.  
  
"What do you want, Pui-Pui?" Paikahan angrily asks.  
  
"Nothing more then your hide!!" Pui-Pui says evilly. "It's seems Lord Buu has put money on your head. The first to kill you, gets a Thousand Opiies." Pui-Pui says, grinning. Goten rushes in front of him.  
  
"Your not taking our new friend if I have to say anything about it." Goten angrily yells. Pui-Pui looks down at Goten and then at Paikahan.  
  
"Your weaker then back in the old days. I child standing up for you?" Pui- Pui mocks. He lifts his leg to kick Goten.  
  
"Goten!!!! NO!!!!!" Paikahan shouts as Pui-Pui kicks Goten into the canyon wall. Trunks flies at Pui-Pui and tries to punch but he's punched into the ground. Goten crawls out of the canyon wall, bruised and battered but not beaten. Trunks gets up and they stand side by side.  
  
"Hey Pui-Pui, these are Sayjins. What you fear." Paikahan tells Pui-Pui. Pui-Pui steps back in fear.  
  
"So these are the ones Lord Buu is talking about?!" Pui-Pui says in fear.  
  
"Yep" Paikahan says with a grin. Pui-Pui gains confidence. Pui-Pui attempts to punch Goten and Trunks and they go separate ways and punch Pui- Pui hard in the face, on each side. Pui-Pui staggers from the assault of the little Sayjins.  
  
Goten jumps up and punches him in the stomach and kicks him in the head. Trunks appears behind and does a energy blast, knocking him into Goten's fist with a blast of energy. Goten and Trunks then allow to be beaten by Pui-Pui for a good reason. Pui-Pui then jumps up on to a nearby canyon wall, battered and bleeding in areas.  
  
"Hey Kids, what's your name?" Pui-Pui asks them.  
  
"My name is Goten!" Goten yells.  
  
"And my name is Trunks!" Trunks yells at Pui-Pui. Pui-Pui looks at Goten and thinks a little bit. He then realizes what he sees and is astonished.  
  
"Are you son of someone named Kakoratte?" Pui-Pui nervously asks Goten.  
  
"No. My dad's name is Gokou!" Goten answers Pui-Pui back and Pui-Pui sighs in relive.  
  
(I can see where Pui-Pui would think Goten looks like Prince Kakoratte.) Paikahan thinks, staring at Goten.  
  
"But my when my dad's brother came to earth and kidnapped me, he called him Kakoratte. Is that who you are talking about?" Goten asks Pui-Pui. Pui- Pui starts freaking out and Paikahan's jaw drops. Recovering from his shock, Pui-Pui, still shocked, turns to Trunks.  
  
"Let me guess, your father's name Vageta?" Pui-Pui asks Trunks. Trunks smiles and nods his heads. Paikahan is once again astonished. Pui-Pui pushes the red button on his scouter.  
  
"Lord Buu, Sire. Your right. The boys are Sayjins. Their fathers are Prince Kakoratte and Vageta Jr.!!!" Pui-Pui yells out in the intercom. On the other line, Lord Buu's face is shocked and after the report, he hears a scream and disturbance.  
  
"Sire, what happened?" 17 asks Lord Buu.  
  
"That stupid fool. He was killed." he says angrily. He turns to 18.  
  
"It seems you were right. Prince Kakoratte is the father of the boy you thought." He sweats and looks down.  
  
"The others kids father is Vageta Sr." Lord Buu says to 17 and 18.  
  
"Sire, how is this possible?" 17 asks Lord Buu.  
  
"It seems like that our friend, Vageta Sr. sent his son to Planet Earth before he died by you guys. I also guess Prince Kakoratte made it to earth. I also bet my money on that they will be joining them soon since they defeated Sargent Nappa and General Brolly. Dang." Lord Buu explains.  
  
Back to Goten and Trunks, we see Pui-Pui's broken body as Goten and Trunks land. Paikahan rises above it and disintegrates with a ki blast. Paikahan looks at Goten and Trunks and smiles.  
  
"So your Kakoratte's and Vageta's boys. My gosh, this is a small universe." Paikahan says with a smile.  
  
"Do you know our dads?" Trunks asks.  
  
"I know your fathers and I've also met them." Paikahan answers. "Do you think they remember you?" Goten asks.  
  
"No. I met them a long, long time ago when they were kids. Very strong for kids there age I must add." Paikahan says remembering past memories. "I also know your grandfathers, King Bardock and Vageta Sr. Amazing guys but it's to bad I didn't get along with them." Paikahan says sadly.  
  
"You didn't get along with Sayjins?" Goten asks, backing away. Paikahan tilts his head towards Goten.  
  
"Don't worry. I don't mind Sayjins now. It was just back then, I had in my mind as Sayjins are inferior and gullible race. I was influenced to think that way." Paikahan says with a smile.  
  
"Your uncles names must be Turles and Raditz." Paikahan tells Goten and Trunks.  
  
"That's right. Did you know them too?" Trunks asks.  
  
"I knew them more then I knew your grandfathers and fathers." Paikahan explains.  
  
"By any chance, did you know two Sayjins name Brolly and Nappa?" Goten asks Paikahan.  
  
"Yeah. I do. Two very strong Sayjins and far more stronger then I." Paikahan answers them. Goten and Trunks smiles.  
  
"We helped defeat them. Trunks, Krillen, and I." Goten says. Paikahan looks down at Goten.  
  
"Really?" He says with a smile. Paikahan changes the subject. "I think we should go find that Dragon ball." Paikahan says and they agree and takes off.  
  
In a nearby village, a small boy is tending the fields and a taller Namek walks by him.  
  
"Dendai, the elder wants you." The Namekian says.  
  
"Thanks, Nail." Dendai says, drops what he is doing, and runs of to the Elders house.  
  
In the middle of the square, Lord Buu, 17, 18, and Buu's soldiers land. Nameks all around them are gawking, absolutely terrified.  
  
"What's wrong my helpless, weak friends?" Lord Buu asks jokingly.  
  
"I'm not going to let my village be destroyed" Whispers one Namek. Lord Buu lifts up his finger and shoots a energy blast, killing the Namek.  
  
Inside the elders house, the elder and Dendai are talking. "My little Dendai, a evil, dark force has landed on this planet. He is in search of the Dragon Balls and will stop at nothing unless he gets it, even if he destroys 1,000 of our people." The elder explains to the wide-eyed Namek.  
  
"I in-trust you with this dragon ball. There are 4 visitors from far away that landed here a few hours ago. They are of a good force." The elder explains to Dendai. "Now go off my child and don't you look back." The elder warmly says, Dandai reluctantly nods, and cries while flying away.  
  
Nail looks of at the direction that Dendai is leaving and flies after Dendai.  
  
"17, go follow those two Nameks. Will you?" Lord Buu asks, not even looking at the two Nameks.  
  
"Sire, shall I bring 18?" 17 asks.  
  
"Yes. You may. I don't need any help from you two with these weakling. Ha Ha Ha." Lord Buu says with a laugh. 17 and 18 take of after the two Nameks.  
  
Back to Goten, Paikahan, Trunks, and Krillen, they see the dragon ball moving towards them. Pretty soon, they see a small Namek Boy and a young Teenage Namek followed by 17 and 18. They prepare to fight.  
  
This is the end of Dragon Ball XL: Chapter 10. Chapter 10 is part of the Namek Saga. All characters were not created by me but the creators of the Dragon Ball series. I do take credit for the plot of Dragon Ball XL and the development. Chapter 11: Coming soon…  
  
Well, well, well, an interesting turn of events, huh? Thank you a lot for the reviews. Just for some future insight, I've planned every single chapter and character, stayed up till 1 o clock studying characters and trading places so mostly every character plays a part: big or small. Two more chapters to go to wrap up the Namek Saga and then onto the Bojack Saga which I just started writing ( 


End file.
